Unexpected Surprises
by TPolTucker
Summary: Giles and Buffy realize their love for each other and battle many things to keep their love alive through the many years they are together. Please Read and Review. Complete and ready for reading. Hope you all enjoy this as much I have writtin it. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Don't derive any money from this story, but I do derive pleasure from it of course. Buffy is owned by Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon. I would love to have Giles, and do what I want with him, mmmmmm. Anyway, on with the story now that the disclaimer is done with, won't be mentioned in the remaining chapters. This story will take place right when Buffy enters the gymnasium after defeating those dog like demons. All the rest is AU after that of course. Any and all other familiar references are not mine at all and belong to their rightful owners, I am just using them for my own needs right now. The rating will be M, but it won't be for awhile that anything lurid will take place, so go ahead and read and review at your leisure. Thanks and enjoy.

Buffy was ever grateful for finally defeating those ugly dog/Yoda like demons. _I think I really freaked that guy out when he came out of there killing that thing, _Buffy thought. Once she got done with all that, she then went back out to her carrying bag and brought her dress out. She went into the restroom nearest the gym and changed and quickly got her hair styled. After this, she took her bag to her locker and walked back to the door of the gym, and took a deep breath and walked in. Slayer instinct had her locating Giles right away and gave him the nod that everything was ok. He gave her a smile that would have been worth having a camera around for. Oz and Willow then noticed her and she walked up to them and let them know that everything was ok. She then went to get a drink of punch and Jonathon walked over to the mic and gave a very sweet and teary eyed speech about how the other classmates appreciated her for her help in their crises. She accepted her award, a small parasol with her name on it and "class protector" under that. She was sitting down when Giles went up to her to ask her to dance.

"Sure, I would love to dance with you. Have I told you already that you look smashing in your tux?"

"No, the thought likely flew from your mind. We are all grateful that you handled this situation the way you did, gave us a chance for release from the impending ascension. I am also very grateful that you forced us to attend this silly function."

"Silly function? Why Giles, I didn't know that you hated these things."

"Yes well, there is no real reason to hold a function like this in a high school setting." They stopped dancing for a minute so Giles could take his glasses off and clean them before putting them back on. This for some odd reason actually amused Buffy. He could be so cute when he got flustered. Once he got this done, he put his hands back on her waist, and she felt different after realizing that she was attracted to her watcher. To try and stave off these thoughts, she continued on with their discussion, while they were slow dancing to some Ace of Base song.

"It's a chance for us to outshine each other with our formal wear."

"I understand that, some of the girls here are in far worse attire than imaginable. I forever will not understand the bloody reason for finery in high school."

"I won't try to convince you to understand it at all. Thanks for asking me to dance by the way, I know it's out of obligation for being my watcher and a chaperon to this event to help keep an eye on the students that way."

"You are most welcome, and it's not out of obligation to either of your assumptions. I care about you and don't want you to be sitting there all alone on this night when you fought hard to keep it like this. I don't care what these kids do around here as long as it doesn't involve violence. I hope you are having a good time at least?"

"Oh I am having the greatest time. Saving the world. Saving my classmates. Coming to prom. Dancing with the most dashing of the men here. My world is pretty complete right now."

"You find me dashing?"

"Who wouldn't? I never thought I would see you out of your usual tweed and training attire. I find that you are a rather handsome man once cleaned up."

"Once cleaned up? Handsome? Are you alright Buffy? I have never heard you speak like this to me or around me at all."

"I am fine Giles. I just need to see the bigger picture, since Angel dumped me, saying that he would always love me, but we can't be together, that I can't have a normal life with him, with everything it entails, the white picket fence, walking along the beach during the day, and kids. I felt my mortality creep up on me after he said that to me, and didn't really let go of it until I walked in here and saw you smile at me the way you did. I then realized that I am loved, by my mother and my friends, in a way by my classmates, and most of all, by you. How long have you been in love me Giles?"

"In love with you? I guess I would have to say it was when you walked into the library when we first met. I knew I was charged to you, and didn't know what to expect from you, and when you walked in there my heart instantly knew that it would forever be yours. I will understand completely if you don't share my feelings for you, but be warned that I will try my damndest to open your heart up to me and have you reciprocate these strong feelings I have for you."

"Giles, there is no need for you to do any of that. I do love you, not in a father/daughter sense, in a forever, wanting to date, eventually marry, and have kids sense. I know that I still love Angel, and forever will, but not as much as I love you. I finally realized it when you were forced to take part in that god awful Cruciamentum, when you didn't want to at all."

Giles then lowered his head and whispered in Buffy's ear.

"A forever, wanting to date, eventually marry, and have kids kind of love? My god woman, we haven't even kissed yet and you are already planning our futures?"

"Well, since you put it that way..."Buffy wrapped her arms around Giles' neck and brought his face back down to her level and gave him a light, yet passionate kiss. Giles resisted for one second before his heart took over for his brain, and he kissed her back, heedless of the looks from the students, The Scooby Gang, faculty and Angel.

Angel was making his way to Buffy once he spotted her dancing with her watcher. He had heard the most of her revelation, and her watchers declaration of love to her. He stopped where he was and just listened for a few minutes of their conversation. He came in a tux to dance with her and let her know that he would be around to at least the end of graduation and the ascension, to lend a helping hand to make sure that the mayor didn't win. If he had a beating heart right now, it would be shattering and he would feel the pain all the way to his soul, if not already, when she revealed that she shared the same feelings to her watcher. He didn't know why he was rooted to the spot once he saw Giles bend his head to whisper something to Buffy and she in turn wrapped her hands around his neck, and apparently not caring who spotted them, brought his head down to give him a short passionate kiss. Once they were done with the kissing, they continued to dance. After a couple minutes of this, Angel slowly walked up to Giles and tapped him on the shoulder, the customary gentlemanly gesture to ask if they could dance with the other's partner. Giles turned around and found that it was Angel. He whipped his head back to Buffy, and she gave him a smile and in her eyes he noticed that she was telling him that it was ok if she danced with Angel. Giles didn't like it at all, another man in his Buffy's arms. His Buffy? Damn, he was in deep now.

"Angel, nice of you to make it, and in a tux, snazzy."

"I came to apologize for my behavior earlier and to ask for your forgiveness and to let you know that I will still be leaving, but after the ascension of course. You look rather flushed, are you well?"

"I am fine Angel, had to kill some weird dog like demons before I came in here. All in all, a typical day for The Vampire Slayer."

Giles was standing off to the side of the dance floor seething that Angel was in Buffy's arms, and he wasn't. The Scooby Gang all came up to him at once then, including Wesley. They all noticed the expression on his face was not one that they ever saw on him before. Willow and Oz had noticed briefly the dance that Buffy and Giles had shared and thought that it was fitting to have them dancing. They then noticed him off to the side all alone, and got everybody together to see what the problem was. After seeing him in this kind of mood, they all looked in the direction of Giles' stare. Angel and Buffy were still dancing at that time. Angels eyes were only on Buffy while they were dancing. They were silent, yet Buffy wanted out of the dance in the way she was moving about. The gang noticed it and also noticed the occasional glances that she made their way. Oz then noted that a change happened, for he smelled and saw that she was silently pleading with one of them to save her. He would have jumped at the opportunity to do so when Giles broke away from the gathering and walked up to Buffy and tapped Angel on the shoulder. Oz then realized that the smell was desire and it was strongly emanating from Giles and Buffy.

"I believe I would like my dance partner back." Giles stood there as calm as ever, even though Angel could sense otherwise. He let Buffy go and gallantly bowed to her to let her know that he was finished.

"I will release her to you, and hope that you treat her with the respect and love that she deserves."

"What are you talking about Angel?"

"I heard your declarations to each other Buffy. I heard them once I got into the room here, vampire hearing is always a good thing, yet oftentimes it isn't. I will forever love you Buffy, and respect you for as long as either of us live. I hope that he treats you right and if you ever need anything after I am gone, give me a call once I get settled in LA and give you my number. I will be here as fast as I can to assist you. And Giles, if you ever treat her wrong, I will be back here as fast as I can to torture you in the likes you have never seen."

"Understood Angel, thank you for your blessing. I hope your endeavors in LA are what you really want and also hope for the best."

Angel then gallantly bowed again, then grabbed Buffy's hand and kissed it before he turned to leave. Giles then gathered the love of his life in his arms and danced the night away, with the rest of the gang around them dancing as well. Xander occasionally gave glances their way with a perplexed expression on his face, wondering what was going on. Anya was oblivious to this, thinking to herself that it was sweet. Willow and Oz were too wound up in each other to care. Wesley and Cordelia were also too wrapped up in each other as well. All in all, this night turned out rather well. Giles and Buffy were thinking along the same lines as to what they were going to tell Joyce when it came time, and how her reaction was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to give a special thanks to zigpal for being my first reviewer on this story and giving me the encouragement needed to keep going with it.

Once the prom wound down and everybody was tiring out and leaving, The Scooby Gang were all sitting around a table talking about who they saw, what dresses looked like they didn't belong, who they thought should have come with someone else, the speeches, and other various things. Giles was sitting there listening to it all with Buffy right at his side leaning into him.

"I daresay, this gathering actually has it's upside."

"Really? Why do you think that Giles?"

"Well, Cordelia, I am beginning to understand now the reason for this kind of party. It has given me the chance to view it as a way to let you kids overcome all problems with each other and come to an understanding for one night through the school year."

"It's about time you get it."

"Yes, well, I am a little slow on the uptake."

"No kidding. One question I have for you though."

"Yes?"

"Why did it take you so long to finally own up to your feelings about Buffy?"

Giles was taken aback at this question, and as usual, he took his glasses off and cleaned them with his handkerchief. Buffy looked at this and thought about something lurid and blushed. Giles then put his glasses back on and answered in a tone of voice that had Buffy fidgeting in her seat.

"I didn't want to put her relationship with Angel in jeopardy, so I never mentioned anything about it. I have loved her since the first day I laid eyes on her. At first I thought it was just a slayer/watcher kind of love, almost like a how a father would love a daughter, but then as time wore on, I finally understood that it was more than that, and tried to hide it as long as I could. I thought that Buffy wouldn't share those feelings for me at all, what with me being old enough to be her father, but then quashed those thoughts when she started seeing Angel, what with him being old enough to be an ancestor of hers. Anyway, I believe that this soiree is finished and everybody is almost gone."

"Yea, I am a bit tired myself, fighting those things and dancing really has wore me out. Meet you all at Giles' first thing in the morning?"

"We will be there, won't we Oz?"

"Yes, I would like to know more about this and why I hadn't been able to sense it before."

"Ok, meet there at 9 then?"

"Sounds like a marvelous plan, now Xander and I are going to go, we have some unfinished orgasm business to take care off. This dance has made me want to do some nasty things tonight."

"Alright Anya, we understand this, and of course Buffy, we will be there at 9. I am bringing breakfast though, McDonalds platters work for all of you?"

"That sounds marvelous. Would you like me to drive you home Cordelia?"

"Sure Wes, that would be great. See you all then."

They all filed out of the gym and went to their vehicles. Oz helped Willow get into his van, then took off. Wes helped Cordelia into his convertible, while Xander assisted Anya into the borrowed station wagon from his folks. That left both Buffy and Giles to walk to his old clunker.

"I had a great time tonight. Would you mind taking me to your house tonight?"

"I am glad that you enjoyed yourself, and wouldn't your mother mind if you didn't make it home at all?"

"I am sure that she thinks I will either be at Willows or Xanders to sleep this night off. I would really just want to cuddle up in your arms and sleep."

"Just to be sure, why don't you call Willow and tell her where you will be, and have her corroborate and say that you were with her all night and are going to meet at my place in the morning."

"Sounds like a good idea. Why don't we get out of here now and get some sleep, eh?"

They had arrived at Giles' car at that time, and they were on the passenger side. Giles then grabbed Buffy by the waist and hauled her up to him and gave her a quick hard kiss before he helped her into the car. They made it to his flat in record time. Once they got into the house, Buffy walked over to the phone and dialed Willows number.

"Yes Giles, what can I do for you?"

"This is Buffy Will, I am staying the night here and wanted to let you know in case mom calls you asking where I am at. Tell her that I passed out and you can't wake me up and are meeting Giles in the morning please?"

"I can do that. Are you guys going to be doing anything that I should know about, what with being your best friend and all?"

"No, just sleep. Thanks Will, see you in the morning."

"Night Buffy."

"Night Will."

Buffy hung up the phone and turned around to find Giles studying her. She sauntered over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. She breathed in his scent and was intoxicated by it. She wanted to make love to him more than ever, but realized that they needed to go slow and take their time with this, or it will blow up in their face. Giles wrapped his arms around her and held her there for what felt like an eternity. He started feeling her desire for him, and wanted more than anything to claim her as his and his alone. He kissed the top of her head. Buffy then looked up at him, and he didn't need to be asked before he lent down and kissed her full on the mouth. This time was bliss, as they took their time with the kiss. Lips melded together like they were made for each other. As it progressed, tongues were dueling with each other for dominance. Giles wanted to take it further and was disappointed when Buffy broke it off and gave him a look that said later, and walked into the bathroom to change out of her dress. She came back in wearing one of his shirts, and he almost lost it right there.

"I am going to bed now, going to come with me?"

"Um, yes, I will be up there shortly, have to take care of some business first."

"Come on up, and I will take care of it for you, then we can go bed."

Giles then ran to her and picked her up bridal style and walked up to the stairs to his bedroom. Once up there, he took his jacket, shoes, and tie off. He was on the verge of unbuttoning his shirt when she stopped him.

"Here, let me do that for you."

Buffy then methodically unbuttoned his shirt and loosened it from his trousers. After taking this off, she marveled at how well built he was for his age. She splayed her hands on his chest and started moving them around in circular patterns. Once she got down to his belt, she slowly undid it and then worked on his button and zipper. After this was done, she backed off a bit, and let him take them off. He was wearing a pair of dark blue boxers, and she sucked in her breath at how marvelous he looked. _Damn, he must work out a lot when I am not around, because, damn, _she thought as she took in his lithe form. Buffy then walked back to him and helped him out of his boxers, noticing an evident erection there. Once this was done, she did a double take as to how well endowed he was as well. Buffy licked her lips and backed Giles up against the edge of the bed. She had him sit down and kneeled in front of him, to marvel at him. Once she had her fill, she touched him and he gave out what appeared to be either a throaty growl or a sensual moan. Buffy ran her hand over him and got more moans from it. She then got an idea and lightly held his scrotum sac while gradually putting her mouth over his erection. She heard him growl at her and she needed no more encouragement to keep going. Buffy put her mouth over his erection and gradually lowered her head down his impressive girth all the while caressing his sac to keep him in the mood.

It didn't take long for Giles to ejaculate, since he was already well into the mood of it before Buffy performed this for him. After she was done, Giles grabbed his boxers and cleaned himself up. Buffy then made her way under his covers and rested there while he cleaned up and then turned to face her. What he saw there made his heart melt. He saw raw passion and love there in the depths of her eyes.

"What made you want to do that for me? I could have easily gone into the bathroom and done for myself before I came up here."

"It was my way of letting you know that I can do it for you now. Why don't we go to sleep now, and we can talk this over in the morning, ok?"

"Oh blessed be, what have I ever done without you?"

"Don't know, and right now, don't care, come here and lets go to sleep."

Giles got under the covers and got himself situated with Buffy spooning him before they fell in a contended sleep full of lurid dreams and peacefulness.

Buffy was the first to awaken the next morning, she felt strange not being in her own bed at all, then turned her head to watch Giles sleep. _My god he is even more handsome in slumber, now, what did I ever do before this? Right now, I don't want to know, just want to bask in this for as long as I can. _She trailed one of her fingers over his cheek and ran it down his arm that held her in place. Buffy then got adventurous and kissed his cheek and worked her way down to his mouth, and coaxed him to wake up while kissing him. Giles woke right up at this and grabbed her, hauled her to him and ravaged her mouth. Once done with this, they looked at each other.

"That was a pleasant way to wake up in the morning."

"Yes it was. It's close to 8, want to take a shower and get ready for the gang to show up?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

They got up and walked down the steps to the bathroom. Once in there, Buffy took off Giles' shirt and he almost fainted in the beauty he saw there. Lines in all the right places. Sensuous curves all there for his view and taking. She gave him a good view of her derriere while she got the water going for the shower. _How could Angel have wanted to get rid of this? She is marvelous in every way. Oh god am I glad that I am the only one to view this from here on out. _Giles then walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He took a good whiff of her hair and turned her around. She had a look of amusement on her face when he saw her.

"Pray tell, what do you find amusing?"

"You. I never told anybody, but I still have a bit of that demons aspect in me. I heard what you were thinking. Thank you for calling me marvelous. And Angel is a bastard for letting me go the way he did, no fight, or declarations to want to keep me. I am yours for as long as we live, so you don't have to think about losing me at all. I will love you til my dying breath and beyond that. Now lets get in the shower, clean each other off and get ready for the gang to show up?"

"As you wish my lady."

"Awwww, ever the gallant one."

They stepped into the shower and cleansed themselves, holding back as much as they could from actually attacking each other in there. Once they finished up and dried off, there was a problem.

"I never did grab my tote from my locker when we left, so I have no clothes here to change into."

"That's alright, you can wear one of my shirts and a pair of my boxers. I know that will seems strange when the others get here, but I don't care. You are mine and always will be, and I want to make sure everybody knows this."

"I think they already do, now lead the way to get me into some clothes."

"I would rather you had nothing on at all."

"Perv."

They got dressed and sat on one of Giles' chairs in front of his fireplace waiting. Giles had put a pot of coffee on for the kids and a kettle on the stove for Wesley and him to have tea. It was a quarter to 9 when Willow and Oz arrived. They took in her appearance and said nothing about it. Willow then took out her laptop with wireless internet access, and started in researching ways to stop the ascension. Wesley and Cordelia arrived a few minutes after Will and Oz. They were all researching, either on the internet or in the books when breakfast finally arrived at 9 on the dot. Xander and Anya walked in with tousled looks while bringing in bags upon bags of McDonalds food for everybody. Giles had the foresight to give Xander some money to make sure everything was covered. Xander passed around the OJ, and breakfast platters, one of each for everybody, since they were all going to research, he made sure to do so, so everybody had enough to eat.

"So, how was everyones evening?"

"Ours was great Buffy, thanks for asking. Your mother did call me and I let her know that you were passed out and would be here for a meeting."

"Thanks Will, I appreciate it."

"Not that anyone cares, but mine was spent in front of many books trying to figure out how to stop this thing from happening."

"Find anything useful Wesley?"

"No, I must not have the right books at home to figure it out."

"We will find something, don't worry about it."

They then dug into the food and continued their research. It was shortly after noon when Willow finally found what was needed to defeat the mayor.

"I don't know why I didn't look for this sooner."

"What is it Willow?" Giles had asked as he went to stand behind her and look at her computer.

"It is showing here that all we have to do really, is go through the normal graduation ceremony, which I suggest having all the students armed with stakes, and other various weapons, since vampires will be there. All we have to do is throw a newly risen vampire into the mouth of what the mayor becomes. Of course we will have to fight the horde of vamps there while we are at it, but we have to keep watch on who all is turned and find one to have the mayor eat, and he will die because he won't be able to digest one. That sounds easy."

"Yea, now all we have to do is wait for that night to arrive."

"Don't worry Xand, we will come out victorious, then we all can have one summer long vacation."

"Thanks Willow, I will be glad when that day does arrive when we don't have any pressing matters to take care of."

"Ok, guys, now that we have that straightened out, why don't we all go out and have a huge lunch, then take the day off to do what we want?"

"Best idea I heard all day Buffy. Where do you all want to go and have lunch?"

"How about Perkins?"

"Sounds like a plan, meet you all there."

They all filed into their respected vehicles, while Giles was walking upstairs to find some suitable clothes for a good day out on his bike. He found his jeans, and silk shirt, along with his leather jacket in good time, changed into them, and led Buffy out into the glorious day.

"Ok, I see a biker theme going on here with your dress, but I am not in the right kind of clothes to be going out on one, and you don't even own one."

"Yes I do, own a bike that is. Ripper was good for making sure that he had the best of everything, including bikes. I actually have some clothes for you that will fit rather nicely in one of the saddlebags. Why don't you go back in. I will bring the bike around and get the clothes to have you change into."

"Ok, I hope they aren't slutty."

"Oh, they are the best."

Giles was gone for only fifteen minutes, he drove his car to where his bike was being stored. He brought it up to the doorway, and got off, opened one of the bags, brought out a case with the clothes in it, and walked back into the house.

"Here you go my lady love, I hope you like what I chose for you to wear."

"It's likely what Ripper chose, so I should be shaking, but am not."

Buffy walked into the bathroom and opened the case, what she found in there made her jaw drop. Nestled neatly inside were a pair of tight black leather pants, a white halter top, a matching black leather jacket and a pair of shoes that she had wanted ever since she spied them at one of the stores in the downtown district. She giddily put her new clothes on, and admired herself in the mirror. Once satisfied that she knew his jaw would drop as well, she walked out of the bathroom and into the living room where Giles was waiting. His knees buckled at the sight of her. The Ripper in him readily approved of the choices he made. He then came out of his trance and held out his hand to her, and they walked outside to where his bike was parked.

"Oh my, Ripper does have good taste. A Harley? Impressive."

"Yes, well, when I let him out occasionally, he does make good choices, especially in picking out clothes for you that is."

"I have to admit, he has taste. I would love to see him come out one of these days."

"Well, you won't have long to wait, because once I get onto this bike, he will be here."

"Oh goody."

They mounted the bike. Buffy put her arms around his waist and relished the feel of it. Once he got it started, he looked back at her and she instantly knew that Ripper was there. She felt giddy at the feeling of being on a bike for the first time, and they roared out of the condo area, and down the street. Everybody was already at Perkins waiting by their cars when Buffy and Giles arrived. Xander and Cordelia's jaw dropped when they noticed the immaculate Harley they rode up on. Willow and Oz had looks of amusement, respect and fascination that their mentor in all things demons would have such a thing as a bike when they were used to seeing him in tweed all day every day. Wesley had disgust on his face that Cordelia would be turned on by anything like that. Anya just had a look of lust and wanting, looking at Xander all the while.

"Wow Giles, never knew you would have anything like that."

"There are a lot of things that you likely won't find out about me Xander. Now can we all go in?"

Giles dismounted and assisted Buffy, and everyone looked at her appearance and was awestruck in what she had on.

"What? Giles has good taste when it comes to dressing me, what can I say?"

They all walked in and found a large table suitable enough for them, ordered and waited for their food to arrive. They all talked about nonsensical things like the weather, graduation parties, clothes, cars, and anything else other than their soon to be fight to keep the students of Sunnydale High alive enough to go to college that fall. The food arrived and they dug into it with relish. Once done and paid for, they all filed out and let each other know what they were going to do for the day, since they had it off. Willow and Oz were going to go back to his place and think of a song to sing at the Bronze later on. Xander and Anya were going to do God knows what for the rest of the day. Wesley was going to the museum where Joyce works and let her know what was going on with the ascension, also to let her know that Buffy was going to be with Giles the rest of the day, and Cordelia was going to go with him. That left Buffy and Giles to their own devices. They quickly mounted up on the bike and headed for the PCH. Once they got onto it, they just rode and rode.


	3. Chapter 3

Since they are in California, I will be making a few references to Veronica Mars in this. I don't own that show either, and never will, although Sheriff Lamb is quite the hottie. Just wanted to get that cleared and out of the way.

Giles had found a nice secluded beach area on their ride through the PCH. He parked their bike and dismounted. Buffy just sat there, confusion written on her face. The Ripper in him wanted to take her right then and there. Giles tamped down his urges, thinking it best to wait to completely share the wondrous event that would be with their lovemaking. He was trying to think of a good way to broach this subject with Joyce, when Buffy then got off the bike and embraced him in a hug.

"We'll figure out a way to tell mom about this, so you needn't worry about it. I rather like it that you let Ripper out today. He can be reckless, but I know that he would never hurt me at all. I am ever thankful that I found out about your feelings for me Giles. I am just scared that something will go horribly wrong when the ascension does show up. I am worried about my friends and how well they will fare through this. I don't want to put them in jeopardy at all, yet they have become great assets through all of this. I just hope that they will all come out of this unscathed."

"Buffy, they will be there for you as long as you want them too. They have become family to you, and you need that more than ever now. I am here for my own reasons, one of which is to be your watcher and help you out in all the crises that come your way and such, the other is to be your partner, hopefully for the rest of our lives. Lets not dwell on all this right now, and enjoy this glorious day as it is meant to be. I brought you here so you can let it all out. I see that we are close to Neptune, maybe we could go and visit a friend of mine and see if he knows of anybody that can help us out in this."

"Giles has friends outside of Sunnydale? There are new things I learn about you all the time."

"Yes, well, can we go now?"

"Lead the way."

They mounted up on the bike and rode on to Neptune. Shortly before they got in a biker gang had found out about them and were on their way to investigate the newcomer. Eli "Weevil" Navarro was at the front of the gang heading their way once Buffy and Giles reached the town limits. Thumper and Felix wanted to let the newcomers know that they weren't welcome in their town at all. Weevil told them in no uncertain terms that he is the leader and everything is under his control. The PCH Bike Club approached them and had them pull off to the side. Weevil dismounted and took his helmet off, and walked up to Giles and Buffy.

"I thought I knew everybody around that has a bike like that, wouldn't mind having it in my corral."

"You will have to pry it out of my cold dead hands before you stake your claim to it hombre."

"Wow, some old man wants to fight me now, eh?"

"I'll do more than fight you boy if that's what you want."

Thumper, Felix and the rest of the gang were standing behind Weevil when this discussion started. Felix then noted that the old man has a passenger and walked up to the person and tapped em on the shoulder.

"What would someone like you have to do with an old man like him?"

Buffy whipped her face around and came face to face with Felix. Felix then walked a few steps back when he noticed who it was. He was fearful of this woman, even when they went to elementary school together. He fled with his parents as soon as they could whey they found out about her more than gang like traits. Weevil noticed this and glanced at her too, backing up as well.

"Damn, if it isn't Elizabeth Anne Summers. Never in a million years did I think I would ever see you again."

"Hate to disappoint you Eli, it has been a long time since I have seen you. How are things going? I see that you finally rounded up a gang like you said you were going to do."

"Things are going great here. Can't complain. A few times I wished you were around to help me fight with the Fitzpatricks, but, other than that, everything's going great. Yea, a lot of these guys didn't have anywhere they wanted to go, so I let them join up with me, they made me their leader, and we help try to keep the crime down here. Is this your father?"

"Oh, sorry fellahs, I forgot to introduce you. Eli, this is my boyfriend Ripper Giles. Giles, this is Eli Navarro, otherwise known as Weevil, and his bike gang. I only know of Felix though. So there you go."

"Boyfriend? Damn, sounds like another woman I know. She has a "sugar daddy" complex too."

"Really, do I know of this woman that you speak so affectionately of?"

"Yes you do, actually, it's Veronica Mars."

"Veronica Mars? She wouldn't happen to be related to Sheriff Mars, now would she?"

"Sheriff Mars is her father Giles. Why? Do you know him?"

"Yes, I do, he is the one that we came up here to see."

"Ok, well, boys, care to lead the way to the station so we can get our questions answered with the Sheriff?"

"We will only lead you to a couple blocks away from the station, all of us have been in there more times than we can count, and won't voluntarily go passed it."

"Alright, lead the way."

Eli and the gang then mounted back up, and started their bikes, leading the way to where Sheriff Mars was. Even though the gang was on very good terms with Sheriff Mars, they still were apprehensive about being around the police station. Eli and Keith were trying to figure out why Veronica would be with that asshole Don Lamb, he was only a deputy, and on occasion, would berate her in front of his co-workers, and her father. Eli loved her with all his heart, yet couldn't find a way to get her to understand it. Maybe he could use his old friend Buffy here to help him out once they got their issues taken care of from Keith.

Once they were all parked a couple blocks away, Eli motioned for Buffy to dismount and follow him a short distance away on foot. Giles noticed this and Ripper wasn't pleased. He grabbed her arm and shot a look to her that spoke volumes.

"Giles, everything will be fine, I had heard a few of his thoughts, and he is having problems with something and needs my help. Don't get so jealous of him, he isn't my type anyway."

"Just be careful."

"You know me, always the cautious one."

Giles let go of her arm, and was instantly surrounded by the gang to answer any and all questions they had about his bike. He made sure to keep an eye on his woman though, he still didn't trust this guy that she knows.

"What do you want to talk about Eli?"

"Veronica is who I want to talk about. She is making a huge mistake being with Deputy Don Lamb. He is treating her like shit, her father and I are worried about her, along with a few of her friends. If you could help me out here, I would be more than happy to return the favor for you. I love her with all my heart, and want to be with her. Keith understands this, and has given his blessing if I can ever get her to realize that she is much better with me than him."

"Well, now that you mention it, I could always use some help in a week, when I graduate. You may have seen some people walking around at night, with odd looking faces, they are vampires. We have them all over the world and I have been the one picked to get rid of as many as I can. I am a vampire slayer. That guy I am with is my watcher. He knows all the demonology, since there are other demons around than just vampires. He is also the love of my life. We just found about this last night and have been inseparable since. I will help you out as much as I can with your issue. All I ask for in return is some help trying to keep our mayor from completely taking over the town. I live in Sunnydale now, and would ask that you and your gang come next Friday at 4 and meet me and my gang at Giles house, 2915 Ashes of Roses Lane. His flat is number 1 by the way. Oh, and don't be to surprised if I tell you do something that is completely opposite of what you are thinking. I got into a battle with a demon a few weeks ago, and still have some of it's aspect, by reading thoughts. Giles is still seething with jealousy over the fact that you led me away from him to talk to me. Thanks for taking us here, and I will help you out as much as I can. Let me know what came of this when you guys meet us next Friday ok?"

"Sounds like a good plan, we will be there, ready, willing and able to fight with you."

"Thank you Eli."

Buffy leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek at this, and Giles was about ready to rip Eli apart from this. Buffy thought it was amusing that Ripper wanted to be out more often than not now. She turned and walked back to him and gave him a smile that said everything was alright. She then mounted back up and they rode to the police station. Once there, they parked by a mid nineties Chrysler Lebaron convertible with the plates VMARS1 on it, and Buffy knew it was Veronica's, she always wanted one, and now she does. They walked up into the station and was met by Inga, the receptionist. They said who they were, and wanted to meet with Sheriff Mars for a bit. Inga went to Keith's office and mentioned who was there to talk to him.

"You may go in now."

"Thank you Inga."

Inga then looked at Giles with a lustful expression, and Buffy didn't like it at all. She then realized that Giles never noticed it and linked her hand in his arm and walked to the office. Once they got in, they noticed they weren't alone with Keith at all. A girl with the same hair color as Buffy and the same height was sitting in there on the couch.

"Buffy? Is that you?"

"Yes, Veronica it's me. It's been about 3 years since I have seen you. I see those years have been good on you."

"Yes it has been good. I see that the years have been good to you as well."

"Yea, still fighting to good fight, but in Sunnydale now. We will have to get caught up on a different day, but right now we have business to discuss with your father. Since you know of who I am, you can stay and try to help out as much as you can."

"Oh, you still fight those things? I thought it would have drained out of you at one point. Who is this gorgeous guy you have with you?"

"Well, I don't need to introduce him to your father, since he already knows him, but, Veronica, this Rupert Giles, my watcher, and life mate. Rupert, this is Veronica Mars, she was my best friend at the school I went to before I came to Sunnydale. I didn't realize that the person you wanted to talk to is her father."

"Yes, well, Keith and I knew each other from way back."

"Really? Back in your Woodstock days?"

"You are never going to live that down Ripper, just embrace it."

"He knows about Ripper? What else can you tell me about him Keith?"

"We are not here to discuss my early years love, we are here to discuss the ascension and if Keith knows of anything about it."

"I likely know as much as you do on that subject. If you would like, I could have my daughter and friends help you out. Since I can't run my PI business at all, she has taken the reigns over, and is helping out as much as she can. It will also give you two a chance to catch up Buffy, it's been too long since I have seen you last, and am proud that you found love with Rupert here. He will treat you like the queen I know you are. Now if you can just help my daughter here with her relationship problems we will be all set."

"Dad, I have no relationship problems. Don is just going through a rough time, and sometimes takes his anger out on me is all."

"Enough about this for a few minutes. I have brought what I do know about this thing going on with me. I know that a newly risen vampire has to be consumed by the mayor once he turns into what he does. I am looking forward to as much help as we can get in all this. A horde of vampires will be there to try and stop us from killing the mayor and keep what is going to happen, happen."

"Ok. Veronica, would you be willing to get your friends to help them out?"

"I will see what I can do. I know that Wallace would be up to the challenge, don't know about Logan or Mac though. I may just keep it to Wallace and I."

"Some of your other friends will also help us out. I had talked to a fellow classmate of ours, Eli, and he will be more than happy to assist us."

"You talked to Weevil?"

"Yes I did, his gang found out about us arriving on a bike and came to investigate it. He knows about what I am and what I do, he is going to talk to his gang and have them meet us at Giles' house next Friday. Why don't you and Wallace come with them and meet us there?"

"I can do that, the more hands there the better."

"Hey, why don't we go somewhere and catch up, I know that Giles and your dad are wanting to do some catching up on their own."

"Sure. You don't need me for anything more, do you dad?"

"No, pumpkin, I don't. Go, have fun, while Ripper and I here share stories on our past."

"Ok, follow me."

They left the office and went to do their thing while Keith looked at the now closed door. He was wondering what was with his old friend, shacking up with a young woman. He was about to voice his thought when the door opened up again.

"Keith, he isn't shacking up with me at all. We realized our love for each other last night and are ever happy about it. It is always appreciated that someone does care though."

Buffy then closed the door again, and Keith looked at Giles with shock on his face, while Giles on the other hand was trying his hardest not to laugh at the situation.

"It's not funny Ripper, she is the same age as my daughter, and we are around the same age ourselves. I thought that everything was great with Olivia or Jenny, or whoever her name is. I don't condone this, it's your life and you will live it your way."

"Olivia was a passing fancy for me. I used Jenny for my own benefit to try and get my love for Buffy out of my head. I have loved her since the first moment I laid eyes on her. At first I thought it was just a father/daughter kind of love, but it grew into so much more. I finally realized it after seeing her with a 245 or so year old vampire by the name of Angel. He broke up with her shortly before prom, which was last night, and she had to fight some demons before she showed up, and once I saw her, I knew I was lost to her. I am just glad that she shares the same feelings for me, or I would have gone crazy trying to get her to understand my love and have her return those feelings to me."

"I have heard of this Angel guy. He seems rather nice though, I wouldn't have thought that he would do that to Buffy. I am glad that you now found someone to share the rest of your life with. I just hope that Wallace's mom shares even an ounce of that for me. I did divorce Lianne when it was apparent that she wasn't going to get rid of her alcohol problem. I am now with Wallace's mom and just hope that she loves me back. Anyway, why don't you come to a diner with me and we can share our pasts, and try to find a way to battle this problem out for you?"

"Sounds like a marvelous plan."

They left the office and went to a diner close by, walking to it instead of driving there. Meanwhile, Buffy and Veronica were at Veronica's house doing their own catching up.

"I can't believe that Weevil stopped you guys once you got into town. He has calmed down in the terrorizing part of his life. I do hang out with him on occasion when Don isn't his possessive self. I am starting to realize that I may not have a future with Don though. He just seems like everything has to go his way, and screw everybody else."

"Well, maybe you should call it quits with him. There are other fish in the sea to catch. I never thought I would get over Angel breaking up with me, but I have, and found the love of my life in Giles. I know he is way older than I am, but then again, Angel is way older than Giles. He was the one to pick out this outfit for me way before I knew of his feelings."

"I was wondering why you would dress like that. Although you do look hot in it, but still, not the way I would have eventually pictured you dressing like. Maybe I should tell Don to fuck off and find someone else to be with that will love me for me, and not what I can do for them."

"I know of one guy who already does. Thanks for the compliment by the way."

"Anytime, and who is this guy that you know that loves me for me?"

"Eli."

"Weevil? He feels that way towards me?"

"He told me so before he led us to the station. He loves you with all his heart, and would kill to be with you. If you would like, I could help you out with telling this Don guy to fuck off if you wish?"

"Thank you, but, no, I can do this on my own. If I need to, I will have dad arrest him for assault on me and charge him. I can then tell him that it is over for us. I will let you know how everything goes when we show up to help you out come Friday. I am already graduated from school myself, so I don't have to worry about missing out on mine."

"Ok, sounds like a plan, now, can we can get back, I miss my man like you wouldn't believe."

"Sure."

They made it back just as Keith and Giles showed up from their walk down memory lane. Buffy went up to Keith and hugged him, since he was like a father to her, and whispered in his ear that Don was going down and Weevil would be there to help Veronica out. She also let him know that Veronica was going to talk to him about it later. He kissed her on the cheek to let her know that he was thankful that everything was going to be alright here. Giles and Buffy then mounted back up on the bike, and roared out of town in a speed that Eli found rather amusing when he spotted them entering the PCH and going back to down to Sunnydale.


	4. Chapter 4

No, this is not some telepathy thing or bond thing that has everybody knowing who is calling them, I have caller id's in this story.

With all that settled, they reached the city limits of Sunnydale in record time. It was nearing dark when they came back. Giles dropped Buffy off at her home, and told her to meet him for patrol as usual and then they were going to sit Joyce down and let her know about what was going on. Buffy gave Giles a hug and a quick kiss before she dismounted from the bike and walked up the walkway to her house. Once she got in, she noticed that a few of the gang were there waiting for her.

"Hey guys, I found more muscle to help us out next Friday. Mom, do you remember an old friend of mine by the name of Veronica Mars?"

"Yes I do. You were best friends all through elementary school and through the time before you got called to be a slayer. Why are you asking me this?"

"Well, since Giles gave us the day off, he needed to talk to a friend of his about the ascension, and asked if I wanted to go with. I never knew he was going up to Neptune. Once we got there, we were cornered by another old friend of mine, Eli, and he led us to where the police station is, since Veronica's dad is sheriff there. I also didn't know that Keith is old friend of Giles'. He was surprised to know that I knew them and instantly talked like old times. It seems that Veronica is in a bad relationship with one of the deputies and that Eli is in love with her. Damn, I miss those days where all I thought about was what to wear, and how fashionable it was. I also miss that we had to dispel with our 09'er status to come live here after I blew the school up. Eli and his gang along with Veronica and possibly a few friends of hers will be here to help us out. The more muscle we have the better."

"Ok, how many are going to be here?"

"Well, Will, I hope that there will be at least 20 or so extra hands to battle this out. Most of those hands are a biker gang, you may know them as the PCH Bike Club. Eli is a great guy, and he won't cause any problems for us at all, he is the leader of the gang, and what he says is law to the guys that will be coming with him."

"Wow, you actually know the leader of the PCH Bike Club? You went to school with him and never told us?"

"Xander, it never came about, you never asked me if I knew them and never mentioned it to me. I would have gladly told you about it."

Everybody was silent after that, all in reflection on the extra hands they now have to use.

"When will these guys be here, and where are we to meet them?"

"We are to meet them at Giles' on Friday at 4. So, don't be too surprised if you see a lot of bikes in front of the flat. Since we have that day off to get ready for the graduation, I will be at Giles' all day. If you would like to come with mom, you are more than happy to, then at least you will be a part of what is going on, and possibly help arm the parents for what is to come, since these guys likely filled you in all that is going to happen."

"I will be happy to. During the week sometime, I will hold a parents meeting at the museum and inform them on what is going to happen."

"Ok, guys, lets get out and patrol. Mom, when patrol gets done tonight, Giles has something he wishes to discuss with you, so I am going to bring him by when I get done."

"Oh god, I hope it has nothing to do with that band candy incident. I can't help it if it was influenced by it."

"No, it has nothing to do with that, something else. Oh, can I have that coat that Giles stole for you?"

"Sure, it's in the closet, I would never wear it anyway. It was just a teenage phase."

"Thanks mom. See yah later, love you."

They all filed out of the house, armed with stakes, crosses and holy water. They went to the usual cemeteries hoping to catch a newly risen vamp, and only fought about 6 of them through all the cemeteries they went through. There was one vampire that Buffy never noticed though. He stood in the shadows just off to one of the cemeteries smoking a cigarette and watching her. He knew he would get a thrill out of killing her and make it 3 slayers to his resume. But some part of him saw something in her that screamed fighter and lover. It took him a few moments to realize that she had a familiar smell about her. It clicked that she was around Angel, and Spike seethed that, that poofter had gotten to her and never turned or killed her, even with that god awful soul of his. Spike knew he was going to be a part of the ascension, and wanted to make sure it was memorable for the slayer. He ground out the cigarette butt that he smoked to the filter. Once he was done with that, he went to his crypt to find a way to make sure that the slayer paid for being alive and make sure that she or her friends didn't survive the coming party.

Once Buffy was at Giles' and her friends dispatched to go home, she walked into the flat and was instantly shoved against the shut door. Giles had her in his arms and was ravaging her mouth. She was surprised by this and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him back. They were like this for a few minutes until both of them had to come up for air. Breathless they looked at each other with so much love and desire in their eyes. Giles backed away a bit and took in the coat that he stole for Joyce on Buffy, and quirked one eyebrow up.

"I asked her if I could have it, since she don't wear it anymore. I don't care what you did with her at all, you were under the influence of that candy and Ethan Rayne, and it won't be held against you. Now as much as I would love to do what we were doing and more, it's time that we informed mom about us."

"Yes, it is time that we did. You want to take the bike over or the car?"

"Well, since the both of us are still dressed for the bike, why don't we take it? I love being on it, and having you in my arms."

"Ok, the bike it is. That coat will be in the way though, so why don't you leave it here?"

"Yea, prolly would cause a fire."

Buffy took the coat off and draped it on one of Giles' chairs, and they headed out to the bike. They mounted up and took a short leisurely drive before they arrived at Buffy's home. Joyce was at the living room window looking out worried about her daughter when she saw a bike pull up and park in front of the place. She was surprised to find Buffy swing her leg off of it like she had done so all her life. She was even more surprised to find that Giles was the one operating it. She never knew that Giles owned a bike. They walked up the walkway to the door, and Buffy opened the door to let Giles in, yet he held it and let her through first. Joyce was sitting on the couch when they walked into the living room. She motioned for them to sit, and was waiting for what Giles had to say to her that was so important.

"Whatever this is can't be all that important since you two arrived on a bike. I didn't know you owned one Rupert."

"Yes, well, I had purchased it a couple decades or so ago in my wild youth phase, kept it maintained and in good working order. This discussion is over dire import of course. I know this will come as a shock to you, but I am here to let you know of my intentions towards Buffy."

"Intentions?"

"Yes, Joyce. Intentions. I have been a faithful watcher to your daughter, even though I had to administer that test to her without her knowledge. I have said I was sorry to her many times after that, and she has forgiven me. I am here to get your blessing, even though it is more customary to do so with the father instead of the mother. I love your daughter Joyce, with all my heart. I have since the first moment I laid eyes on her. It wasn't until the night of the prom that I let Buffy know of my feelings for her. She is no longer with Angel anymore, and will continue to be a friend of his for as long as she likes, and I understand that and can't tell her not too. She has informed me that she shares the same feelings for me in this regard. I know that you are her mother, therefor have the right to tell her who she can and can't see, but I will let you know that she won't want for anything for the rest of her life. She will have my undying love and devotion for the rest of our lives. Will you give us this blessing?"

While Giles was telling Joyce, Buffy had laid her hand on Giles' and wrapped her fingers around his, letting him know that everything is ok. He glanced at her and saw her looking at him with love and adoration. Joyce noticed this and against her lack of better judgement told them the words that each had looks of elation on their faces.

"I will give you my blessing Giles, and will also give one to you as well Buffy. I see the looks on both your faces and know that he will take good care of you. Now I do have to ask this, but since you are graduating in just a weeks time, what will you do after that? Will you still live here and go to college? Or will you live with Giles and still go?"

"I haven't really thought of that yet mom. I guess when it comes to that time, we will cross that bridge when it gets here. And to answer one of your thoughts, no we have not, not yet. It's too soon for us now, and also I don't care what you two did those short weeks ago, it was under the influence of that candy and that bastard. I have put it behind me and am looking forwards to a future with the man I love."

"How did you? I thought that you were done with having that thing in your head?"

"I thought I was too, but some of it still lingers. If someone is projecting heavy thoughts, I can hear them. Now if you will excuse us, I need to get to bed, am exhausted. Giles, would you mind me walking you to your bike?"

"Of course. Thank you Joyce for doing for us. I know it was hard for you. Have a pleasant evening and will let you know more about what is going on before Friday."

"Good night Giles."

Buffy and Giles walked out to his bike, and stood there for a short time, before Buffy leaned into him and hugged him for all he was worth. She didn't let up, but she lifted her head and welcomed the kiss that he gave her.

The Powers That Be were watching this, and all thought of a way to reward the slayer and her watcher for their part in helping to keep the world good. They then thought to give them both two things each. For Buffy, they were going to impart both a permanent bond with her watcher and the knowledge of everything demons, the other part would be of eternal life with her watcher. Since Giles knew everything demons, they are going to impart the permanent bond and eternal life for him as well as give him the strength needed to be with his slayer. They would both have invinsiblility and superior strength. They would also make sure that everything goes their way when the ascension comes about so they can make love and all this will come to them when they reach that one moment of pure happiness with each other. They also thought to start the bonding with the two on this night since Buffy's mom had given them her blessing.

Both Buffy and Giles sprang apart when they noticed that they were thinking the same thing and being heard by the other.

"Alright, what the hell happened here?"

"I don't know, but I am feeling you, as if you were in my body. I will have to research this once I get home."

"I am feeling the same thing here. This is pretty freaky."

"As I said, once I get home, I will start researching this and will call you once I found something."

"Sounds like a plan to me, I need to call Willow anyway and let her know what is going on, since she asked me too. I love you Giles and forever will."

"As I love you as well Buffy. Have a good night and I will see you tomorrow."

With that, they gave each other a kiss and Giles hopped on his bike and took off. Buffy then walked up to the house and made sure all the doors were locked and the lights out and went up to her room. Once she got in there, she took off her clothes, grabbed her nightshirt and shorts, and went to take a shower before she went to bed. After she got done with all this, she went to her room, picked up her phone and called Willow.

"Hey Buffy, how did things go?"

"They went great, she gave us her blessing and are ever happy about it. Now we don't have to sneak around to be with each other. I know it's major late, but could you come over right now? If you want, call Oz and have him bring you, just so you are safe. I have something that I need to you use your magic to check out."

"Sure, I will be over as fast as I can. Oz is still here anyway so it won't be a problem."

"Ok, I will be waiting, just climb up the ladder left by the porch, so you don't have to worry about waking my mom up."

"Alright, be there shortly."

Willow was there in about ten minutes flat, tapping on Buffy's window. Buffy let her in and told her about what was going on. She told her that she felt something right before Giles left and he felt it too, and wanted to use her magic to figure out what it was.

"Ok, I have things here that I can use to try and figure it out, let me get them ready, and when I do, just close your eyes and relax."

"Ok, won't be a problem there."

Willow got the things ready and chanted a few lines then looked at Buffy, who closed her eyes, took a deep breath and relaxed. Willow then put her hands on either side of Buffy's head and went in to see what was going on. It took her a matter of three minutes to find it and was shocked at what she saw. She lowered her hands and extinguished what candles she was using and Buffy woke up from a trance like state.

"Well, looks like it's a higher being at work here. I noticed what it is that is in there, and it's a sort of bond that is starting to form with you and Giles. While in there, I noticed that he is pouring over books to figure this out too. I don't think he felt me though, cause he never looked up from them or gave alarm. This is some pretty high stuff, if you are going to have a bond with him. Maybe it's TPTB's way of rewarding you for doing good on the hellmouth."

"Oh, that will be ever sweet. Thanks Will, I greatly appreciate it, and will find a way to pay you back for this."

"No worries, as long as I helped you out is good enough."

"Good night Will. Give Oz my thanks as well for bringing you here."

"I will, good night."

Once Willow filed out of the window, Buffy went to her phone to let Giles know what is going on and to get a good nights rest for his efforts.

"Yes Buffy, is there anything wrong?"

"No, there isn't. I had Willow over to do some magic to see if she could figure it out."

"Oh? Has she found anything?"

"Yes she has. It seems that some higher being maybe rewarding me or us for doing good around here, and has started to form a bond between us."

"That would explain a lot actually. I had felt your elation over something a few minutes ago. Now that I know the reason why, it has become clear to me."

"What has?"

"It seems that during times like this, a slayer and watcher form a bond of sorts to know when impending doom is going to come or other things. I have noticed with a few of my books that there are two other instances like this. They are recorded and in both of them, the slayer and watcher end up having a romantic courtship with each other from it and have lived way past the years for when they are supposed to die. If you would like, I will see about finding a way to contact whatever beings are doing this and see what is going on?"

"No, it's not necessary at all. I thought I would let you know what Willow found. Thanks for letting me know this and will see you tomorrow, I love you."

"I love you as well, sweet dreams my dear heart."

Buffy hung up the phone and went to bed, dreaming of a life with her watcher that didn't include demons or anything of the like. Giles was having the same dream, and they somehow linked themselves to each other in that dream and they were both contented.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Buffy woke with a feeling of security flowing through her. She felt that Giles was sending this to her. She went through her usual morning bathroom rituals, and then walked down, fully dressed to have breakfast. She met her mom in the kitchen and walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Wow, what is that for?"

"For being my mom and understanding everything that is me."

"It's what mothers are for darling. Now eat up, I bet that Giles is itching to see you today."

Buffy ate the pancakes, eggs, and bacon laid out in front her and drank the juice that she got from the fridge. After she ate all this, she kissed her mom on the cheek and left. When she walked out the front door and got down the steps, she looked up and found Giles waiting there on his bike, and she realized she was overdressed for a ride. Giles knew that she would feel this way, since she never had any clothes save for the ones he bought her for bike rides, so he went to a store that a friend owned and he opened it up late last night, and Giles, now knowing what she was size wise, bought her a whole new wardrobe, discount price, even though the things were designer brand and such. He had another one ready for her to put on when he arrived. Buffy also noticed the change in his appearance as well. He was wearing his usual jeans, tighter this time, and a pair of black shiny cowboy boots. He also wore a regular white t-shirt, and had his black leather jacket on. She also noticed the cross earring in his ear, and his slicked back hair. She thought he was even more handsome than ever in this gear.

"Thanks for the compliment love. Now come here and give me some loving then I can give you another set of clothes to wear today."

She rushed to him and gave him the kiss of her life. Once satisfied with this, he gave her a bag with the clothes in it for today, and she rushed back into the house to change. This time, he got her a pair of skin tight jeans, a pair of lace up cowboy style boots, a tube top and a light western style jacket. She also noted that there was a rather intricately done belt with a buckle on it which likely cost Giles a fortune. But she didn't care, she donned her new clothes, and rushed back out to meet him. Once Giles saw her in this, he immediately knew that he picked right in choosing what she would wear today.

"So are we going to a hoe down?"

"No, we are going to do a few things that Ripper would do today."

"Really? What might those things be?"

"First, we are going to take a ride somewhere, anywhere, find a pleasant spot to each lunch, then we are going to go to a carnival, wreck some havoc, then when the sun goes down, we are going to a bar."

"Wow, never knew that Ripper would do things like that."

"Well, you will know all that Ripper does in due time love, now hop on and we will be gone."

Their ride took them to LA. They went to a nice restaurant that didn't criticize for their attire, and ordered for lunch. Through lunch, Buffy realized that her dad might be in town, and wanted to see him. Giles felt this, and after they ate, and paid for it, they went to the bike.

"Where does your father work at? Maybe we could see if he is in."

"He works at Wolfram and Hart. It's a law office that deals in the supernatural. He doesn't know that I know this of course. Why don't we go there and see if we can rustle up some trouble?"

"Lead the way."

She told him where to and what turns to make, and they made it there. They walked through the doorways and were instantly aware of all the demons walking around the building. Her slayer senses were on alert. She didn't know what to think of this at all. They walked to the reception desk, and asked the lady what office Hank Summers had.

"Name please?"

"Buffy Summers, I am his daughter."

"Third floor, I will ring the receptionist and let her know you are on your way and to guide you to his office."

"Thank you."

They went to the elevator and hit the third floor button. Once in, they were at each others throats until the bell dinged that they were there. They got off the elevator and went to the desk.

"You must be Buffy, let me lead you to your father's office. I am Mindy by the way."

"Thank you, this is my boyfriend Giles."

"Pleasure to meet you. Now follow me."

They followed her to Hanks door and she left to go back to her desk. Buffy took a deep breath and knocked on the door. They heard Hank say enter, and walked into the office. Hank was working on some papers and just finished them up when he looked up to see who entered his office.

"Buffy? I never thought I would see you here. What brings you to LA and here? And who is this guy?"

"Dad, I am here to have fun today, and relax, what with graduation being in five days. You said you work here, and thought I would stop in to say hi, although I was a bit surprised to find some demons walking the halls of this place. I don't care about them, considering I fight them on a nightly basis. You may know about a vampire slayer? Well, if you do, I am her. The guy who is with me is Rupert Giles, my watcher. I know what you are going to say to this, so back off with it, even though he is about your age, he is also my life mate, I love him with all my heart. We don't need your blessing at all, considering we got it from mom already, who is doing great by the way, thanks for not asking. Oh, sorry, Giles, this is my father, Hank Summers."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Summers. I can see already why Buffy never address' you around me or her friends. I am just letting you know now, that if you ever try to persuade my daughter through this firm or otherwise to get rid of me, so help me god I will make sure that you pay for it."

"Wow, you really have found an interesting guy to be with Buffy. I am glad that you stopped in, and if you are still in town later on, would you two like to have dinner with me?"

"We will see, if we are still here, we may be back around 6. Oh, since you are thinking this, just as well bring your latest conquest, Mindy, with you."

"Huh? Where did you learn to do that?"

"Didn't learn to do it, a demon gave me an aspect of him, mind reading."

"Oh. Well, hope to see you guys later on, thanks for stopping in Buffy, and it is nice to meet you Mr. Giles."

They left the office and out of the building back to the bike.

"Now I see why you never talk about him at all. He is one pompous jerk if ever I have seen one. Thank god you never got any of those qualities at all. Now why don't we find somewhere to hang out during the day before we come back?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

They rode around for hours trying to find some place to go, and never did find anything, no carnivals, no fairs, nothing going on. They didn't even find any rodeos to go to at all either. After their hours of riding around, they went back to the law office, and waited for Hank to come out. Buffy was sitting on the bike with Giles leaning against it when Hank walked over to them.

"Wow, a 78 Harley, in immaculate condition. Never see them around anymore."

"I don't normally take it out, but when I do, she is still in pristine condition as to day I bought her. Got any place in mind for dinner?"

"Yes I do, why don't you guys come to my place and I will whip something up for you guys?"

"You cook dad?"

"On occasion I do. Why don't you guys follow me, my apartment isn't too far away from here."

Once they made it there, Giles was thankful for the highly secure gated parking garage so his bike wouldn't get stolen. They went up the elevator with Hank and Mindy. Inside, Hank led them to the living room and got them each something to drink. Hank was going to reach the glass of wine that he got for himself when Buffy grabbed it. He didn't say a word so poured himself another glass. He went into the kitchen and was helping Mindy prepare up the dinner and talking to them while doing so.

"So, you are also Buffy's watcher? What else do you do other than that?"

"I am the schools' librarian as well. Even though I get a good stipend from the council, I get paid from the school as well."

"Good, so at least I know that my daughter will be well cared for. When is it that you knew that you are the slayer, Buffy?"

"It was right before I blew up the school and mom and I had to leave. Merrick, my first watcher, tried to help out as much as he could, but ended up getting killed in battle. I was then called to be in Sunnydale and met Giles. He was charged with being my watcher, and it was the night of prom, two nights ago that we told each other how we felt about the other. He has been great to me since."

"That's good. How bad is the demon element there? I know that the hellmouth is located in that town."

"It's as to be expected actually. We fight the vampires and other demons on a daily and nightly basis. We try the best we can to keep all the things bad from coming down yet we can't keep them all tamped down."

"Understandable. As you know now I work at a demon law firm. I will see what I can do to help out with keeping as much down as possible there."

"Well, you might be of better help if you can help us stop our mayor from going through with this ascension that he is planning. We know how to get rid of him when he starts, but we would actually not like it to go through at all."

"I will see what I can do to help out."

After that, they talked about other things, weather, sports, stock markets, and any and all other things that come up with conversations. Dinner was a success. Once it got done and everything taken care of afterwards, Buffy yawned. Giles saw this.

"Maybe we should get going now, it's getting late and it will be late once we get back home. Thank you for a pleasant evening Mr. Summers."

"Call me Hank."

"Alright, Hank, thank you, and we hope to hear from you soon."

"Would you guys like to stay here overnight instead of red eying it back home?"

"I don't know, what do you think Giles?"

"It would be better, let me go down to the bike and get spare clothes for us and will be back."

"Ok."

Giles left and Buffy was alone with her father and his "friend".

"I am thankful that you found happiness with this guy Buffy, just remember that I still love you and will everything I can to make sure that you are happy."

"Thank you dad, I appreciate it. I am thankful as well for finding him. I had a bad streak guy wise for a while. Angel wasn't what I thought he was. He still loves me, but not in the forever kind of way. I knew he wasn't going to stay with me, since being a vampire with a soul and all that. But I thought he would get passed all that, and realize what he could be."

"I have heard of this Angel guy. Might have to look him up one of these days and give him a piece of my mind."

"You won't have to wait long, after graduation and the ascension, which you shouldn't attend, I would rather have you alive, he will be coming here to live for awhile. Not this building, but he will be moving here to LA. I won't tell him about you at all, if he were to have dealings with the law firm. I will let you have the fun in doing so."

"Alright sounds like a plan."

It was with this that Giles came back in with an overnight style case. Buffy went to him and hugged him. Hank showed them where they could sleep and where the bathroom is. He then left them to their own devices. Buffy grabbed the case and went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. Once she was done, wearing a brand new Gucci style nightgown, she went into the bedroom and let Giles know that it was his turn. He looked her over approvingly and went about his business. He brought the case in when he was done, wearing a shirt and pj pants. They each crawled into the bed, and fell asleep in each others arms.

When morning came, Giles was the first to awaken this time, and stared down at the love of his life. She looked even more beautiful in slumber, and he caressed her hair and arms while she slept. She gave a small purring sound at this, and he got bolder. He traced his finger up her arm to her neck and up to her ear. She moaned a little, and realizing this was an erogenous spot for her, took advantage of it. He lowered his head and nuzzled the area there before he started to kiss it. She moaned a little louder, even though she was still asleep. He then moved from her neck to her ear and blew in it. She was instantly awake then and somehow moved them so she was straddling him, and proceeded to kiss him senseless. It was when his evident erection pushed against her groin that she came back to reality and slid off of him. He had a look of pain on his face.

"Not now, not here, we have 5 days to wait for this, I want to make it special, not some quick fuck, then be gone. I want to love you all night long."

"Oh, alright, have it your way."

He got out of bed and grabbed the case before he went into the bathroom to get himself ready for the day. He wore the same jeans he had one the day before, and had a button down silk shirt on other than that, with his usual earring. He came back into the room to let Buffy know that the room was hers, and she went in to take her shower. As she was doing this, Giles went into the kitchen and noticed that Hank left a note saying he had to leave early, and to lock up when they left. He also left a pot of coffee on for them. He was pouring a cup for Buffy when she came in wearing a blouse and her jeans from yesterday. They had a quick drink of coffee and a bagel each, and grabbed the case and their jackets, locked up and left. The guards were alerted to them and let them through, giving Buffy and Giles a card each and a key to Hanks apartment, to let them know they were welcome there anytime they wanted. They thanked the guard who gave them this, and left to go home.

When they arrived, and Giles got Buffy dropped off at home, he went home himself and was in quiet reflection on the last few days. He would broach the subject of her possibly moving in with him on Saturday. He already had a brand new wardrobe here for her to use, along with female necessities. He realized it would be better that way for them. After realizing this, he then shielded his thoughts, and went to another friend's store to get a few other things for his lady love.

Buffy was deep in thought the next three days as the ascension came closer. Her dad didn't know of anything that could be done to keep it from happening. Every once in a while she would feel a wave of reassurance and love flow through her, and she knew it was Giles. She just wished this would be done and over with, so they can all get on with their lives.

Friday rolled around with lots of tension coming from everyone. Joyce was concerned for her daughter and herself. All the other parents were concerned as well. Patrolling went without a hitch those last few days. Buffy stayed at Giles' place Thursday night and woke up to him watching her with love and fear in his eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine Giles, I just know it."

"I do too, but am so worried that something may go wrong and you will be ripped from me."

"I won't let that happen. Now lets think of better things."

"Speaking of better things..."Giles got out of the bed and went over to his dresser and brought out a few items. He laid them each in a row in front of Buffy. She was in shock, they were all in either small or long felt boxes. She went for the long box first and opened it up to find an exquisitely made cross on a beautiful gold chain. Giles helped put this on her neck and admired it on her. She then went for one of the smaller boxes and her breath caught when she found matching earrings and a bracelet in it. She delicately took the earrings out and put them in her ears. Giles then took the bracelet out and put it on her left wrist. When it came time to open the last box, she wasn't prepared to see the emerald cut sapphire with three diamonds on each side, two princess cut and one teardrop on both sides, in a black hills gold setting ring.

"Oh my god Giles, it's gorgeous. I am not going to ask how you knew that sapphires were my favorite."

As she was saying this, Giles took the ring out of the box and kneeled before her on the floor.

"I have loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you. Even though I thought in a million years you wouldn't share those feelings for me, I somehow knew you would. So, Elizabeth Anne Summers, will you make me the happiest man alive and accept my proposal in marriage? Will you marry me?"

Buffy flew out of the bed and embraced Giles. After hugging him, she said in her most teary eyed look.

"Yes I will marry you Giles. I love you will all my heart and will be honored to become your wife."

Giles then put the ring on her finger and lifted her up and hugged her for all he was worth. He then claimed her mouth passionately. After a few minutes of this, they broke apart, and went about the business of making breakfast and getting ready for the day. Buffy put on a pair of jeans and a light blouse. She wasn't going to be wearing finery on a night like this. Giles was in his usual jeans and a shirt. The Scooby Gang arrived at noon to have lunch and go over battle plans for the night to come. Willow and Cordelia noticed the new jewelry Buffy was sporting and it was Anya who noticed the ring on her finger.

"Oh my, that is a beautiful ring Buffy. Giles sure does have good taste."

"Yes he does, he must have found out through our bond, that is stronger than ever now that I wanted this for a wedding ring. He must have had someone custom make it for me. We have an announcement to make. Giles and I are getting married."

Congratulations were wished all around, and they made it a special afternoon for the couple, until Eli, Veronica, Wallace, Mac, Logan a bunch of the PCH Bike Gang and a slew of others showed up on bikes and in lavish cars. Eli got off the bike with Veronica following him arms linked together, and Buffy knew that they straightened things out and would be together. She smiled at this, and was glad. Giles and Buffy knew the bike gang and Veronica and laid introductions around. It wasn't until The Scooby Gang noticed the others in the cars that showed up. Veronica went about introducing them.

"These guys are of the 09'er area, and wanted to lend a hand in this. This is Dick Casablancas, his brother Cassidy, Leo DaMato, Duncan and his sister Lilly Kane, who you know Buffy. Casey Gant, and Megan Manning, Duncan's girlfriend."

"Ok, guys, this is my fiance Rupert Giles, Xander Harris, Anya Hankens, Willow Rosenberg, Oz, Cordelia Chase, and Wesley Wydam-Price. You will meet Angel later of course, the students and our parents who will also be helping out here. Since you guys are here early, we can go about our battle plans and then head to the school.

They went through the plans for three hours before they all settled on something viable. They then headed in the direction of the school. Buffy and Giles were on his bike leading The PCH Bike Club, along with the 09'ers, and The Scooby Gang to the school. Everybody was there already, sporting their weapons, and welcoming the newcomers to the fray. The students all got themselves garbed up in their caps and gowns, and walked determinedly to the front lawn where the ceremony was going to take place. Buffy noticed that Eli and his gang weren't around and likely figured they had something up their sleeve for tonight and left them to it. Principal Snider made introductions and went through all the speeches they were to have that night. Giles and Buffy then felt the backs of their necks tingle, and knew that Angel was there, and a horde of other vampires as well to take them down. After the last student went through to grab their diplomas, Principal Snider then introduced the mayor, saying that he had some important things to impart to the students.

Once this was said, all students, parents, significant others, extra muscle and Angel grabbed their stakes and other weapons. As the mayor was going through his speech, Spike and his gang of vampires were ready to strike when the word came. He noticed that the mayor wound down with his talk and raised his hands up in the air and started to transform into a huge snake. Spike gave the word and everybody went into action. Buffy gave the word and everybody brought their weapons out and fought. Spike wasn't prepared for this, but fought hard nonetheless. He downed a couple of the students on his way to Buffy when Angel stopped him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my grandchilde come to fight? Well, this won't last and you know it."

"Yes it will you ponce, it will end with you watching the love of your life die by my hands."

They fought for a few minutes until Spike knocked Angel out and ran towards Buffy, either pushing or killing what was in his way in the process. He reached her in good time, and grabbed her by the throat with one hand, and used his other to pin her arms behind her. Angel came to at that time and noticed that Spike had Buffy. His heart was making somersaults trying to get to her in time so Spike wouldn't kill her. It was true that she is the love of his life, and that he would do anything for her. This just wasn't his night to shine, it was someone else's. He then noticed out of the corner of his eye, Giles, running full speed into the fray to get to his lady love. Angel was content in this and started to fight Spike's lackey's. He got many of them down, and noticed that one was making a feast out of a blonde student and was too late when he got to them, she had already drank from him, and was turning into a vampire herself.

Angel then had a plan, grabbed her, knocked her out, and then ran to the school, and yelled at the mayor that he had Buffy for him, ready to eat. He then ran into the school and placed her in the library, and yelled that she was in there and sped off. His part was done, the mayor had a newly risen vampire to eat, and he knew that, that bike gang set explosives around the school in the general vicinity of the library and was waiting, he heard the roar of the mayor, knowing that he was deceived despite eating that vampire. He ran into Eli and told him to have at it. They hit their cell phones and explosions rocked the area and the school went down in a shower of flames and dust. The lackeys took off with that, and so did the rest of the students, faculty, and parents. That left the gangs and Angel to battle out who all stayed. Meanwhile, Buffy was trying desperately to get out of Spikes grasp when a newly risen strength ran through her. She was then able to free herself, and face off with this vampire.

"Well, didn't realize the bit had it in her to get out of my arms. Interesting. Going to be all the better to kill you with."

"You won't get the chance."

"Really? Seems that you are still outnumbered here. Wonder how you are going to manage that."

"With this." she sped at him with a speed she never even knew she had and spread her leg out, capturing both of his. He landed on the ground with a thud, and she bent over him, then straddled him.

"This is as close as you are going to get to me. Have any last words before I stake you?"

"Yes. The names Spike. Ask that ponce Angel who I am after you dust me. I also have this to give you."

With that, Spike grabbed her neck with lightning speed and hauled her to him for a heated kiss. Buffy was shocked at this, and a small part of her was turned on by it. As she started to kiss him back, Giles showed up and helped her up, giving Spike the chance to escape.

"Are you hurt? I saw how that vampire handled you. I also saw that you apparently have a stronger power now. I wonder if it goes with that bond we have?"

"It is, I had a dream last night that we became invincible. I don't know how that came about, but we did. I think it's those powers people that have something to do with it. Now can we get out of here, since we have your place to meet when everything is all done with to recap?"

"Thought you'd never ask."


	6. Chapter 6

They went to Giles' bike and hopped on, drove like a bat out of hell out of the parking lot to his place. Once there, they noticed a horde of people waiting for them. Angel was the first to come up, and let her know that he was the one who led the mayor into the building with a blond student that was turned. He thanked them for letting him be a part of this, kissed Buffy on the cheek and told her that he was leaving. He also congratulated her on her engagement, hearing it from the others. The Neptune guys were next. Eli and his guys were the ones to blow the school up, to ensure the safety of the students and everyone else. They took their leave, Eli and Veronica being the last ones to leave. Eli thanked Buffy profusely for bringing Veronica to him and let her know that if he was ever needed for anything else to call him. Veronica hugged her best friend and left. That then left the Scooby Gang to celebrate that they saved the town yet again.

"Now we can finally celebrate your engagement properly Buffy."

"Yes we can, Will, yes we can. Can it wait til tomorrow though?"

"Why? I am still all hyper from that fighting."

"Then go celebrate our success with Oz. Right now, Giles and I have something we have to do, have been waiting for quite a few years to do actually."

"Oh, oohhhhhh. Ok, how about we meet on Sunday then instead?"

"Sounds great Will, tell the others that as well."

"Will do, and have fun."

"I will. Later."

With that, Buffy grabbed Giles' hand and led him into the house for what would be their first time 'together'. Their bond helped them through so much and now they were going to be fused together for the rest of their eternal lives, they just didn't know it yet. Once inside the house, they were immediately on each other. Giles melded his mouth to Buffy's in a kiss that would have had either of them pass out from it. He slammed her against the door, and her legs immediately wound themselves around Giles waist. They had been waiting entirely too long for this and needed it now more than ever.

Still kissing her, Giles led them upstairs into his loft and to his bed. He then backed himself up and sat down with Buffy straddling him. They continued to kiss while they were trying to rid themselves of their shirts. Buffy had Giles shirt unbuttoned and pulled from his jeans and off him and marveled at his chest, running her hands over the length of it and over his muscular arms. Giles had her shirt off and was working at her bra, when he had that off, he then was finally able to admire her beauty and her curves. He stood Buffy up and unbuttoned her jeans and undid the zipper and she took her jeans off to find that she wore a g-string. His one eyebrow quirked up at her over this, and an amusing look crossed his face before he grabbed it and ripped it off of her. He drank in her marvelously lithe body. Buffy grabbed his arms and lifted him, pointing down and showing him that he was in too many clothes as well. She then took off his jeans and boxers and noticed that his length got bigger than the last time she saw it. Giles then grabbed her and deposited her on the bed. He slowly climbed in and kissed her for a good few minutes before he trailed his mouth down her throat to her breasts. He fondled one while suckling on the other. Buffy moaned at this. He administered to the other one and elicited another moan from her. After this, his hands and mouth wandered lower to her stomach and lower still to her nether regions. Once he got there, he blew on her and she wiggled around and moaned some more. It was then that he got more adventurous and started to nuzzle her and made a quick lap of the area with his tongue. He worked around the area for a few minutes, eliciting moans and writhing from Buffy. After she had her first climax, he worked his way back up to her, kissing her as he went up.

"You loved that, didn't you?"

"Oh god yes Giles, take me now, I am all yours."

"Your wish is my command." he positioned himself and entered her in one quick thrust. Buffy moaned loudly at that, and Giles started his rhythm out slow, to get her accustomed to his girth before he really started in on it. After about ten minutes of this, he gradually increased his tempo, getting more moans out of Buffy. He made one quick hard thrust and:

"Oh god Giles, I never knew you were a bad boy in bed. Please fuck me harder, I need it hard."

Giles complied with this. He set an even harder rhythm going and eventually they both were screaming, ready to let go. Giles made a few more hard thrusts and went over the edge within minutes of Buffy doing so. Once he was sated, he rolled off of her and was laying on his side, watching her. It was then that a bright light appeared in the house, and two people came out of that bright light at the top of the stairway. They were about to ask who the hell these people were, when they started talking.

"We are The Powers That Be. We came here this night to reward the both of you for the good deeds you have done for this world, and especially Sunnydale. We already started your reward a week ago, when you found out you were forming a bond with each other. Now that you have consummated your relationship, you will both get your final rewards. Buffy, we will impart all knowledge, and we mean all about demons and the forces of darkness, so you will no longer need to use a computer or book to do research, you will automatically know what it is you are fighting against and how to defeat it. Giles, you were a little hard to think up of, but we did eventually find something. Since Buffy already has invincibility and super strength and healing, we will impart that onto you as well. You have become a great asset to her and her friends, and are as such rewarded with it. We are also rewarding the both of you with eternal life. You will continue to be in the forms you are now, and continue to age, but you will not look a day older than you are now. You will be like Angel, will live for many centuries, possibly for the run of human life. Nothing can kill you either."

"Wow, eternal life and having you fight by my side and be able to help kill things, cool."

"Yes, I must say that, that does have it's merits."

"We also saw the love you share for one another, and are rewarding you with the gift of life on this night. Once this child reaches his or her twentieth birthday, they will have eternal life as well. You will have many children, Buffy and this will be the way it goes for the rest of them as well. You're whole family will have eternal life. If one should choose to form a relationship with a vampire, and it is a lasting one, we will impart eternal life and humanity to that vampire."

"Damn, already talking about a family? Oh my god, I just got what they are saying. I am pregnant now, with us only being with each other once. Mom is going to be so thrilled."

"We appreciate all the good you have done for us, and we will continue to reward you and your friends as such when we feel the time is right. Thank you both." With that, they left in that bright light they came in on. Once the house was back to it's dark self, Buffy and Giles were sitting there contemplating what they were just told.

"They said that I would have eternal life with you, and the strength to defeat anything along side you?"

"Yes sir, and that I would have the eternal life, and all knowledge about any kind of demon. Damn that's cool. Are you up for another shag, or are you too tired for it now?"

"Well, with that newfound strength, I may just be able to go all night now without stopping."

"Oh my god, they created a nympho out of you. It's about time they do something right here."

"Yes it is, now come here, I want to make love to you for as long as we can."

They did just that. They maybe got an hours worth of sleep total that night, and were at it like rabbits all the next day, only stopping for food, and bathroom breaks. They eventually did tire out come late Saturday night. They both passed out, sated and still entwined in each other's arms.

Sunday came with the sun shining brightly through the windows. Both of them were wide awake and staring into the others' eyes. Giles was absently trailing his fingers over Buffy's arm, while Buffy was admiring Giles' chest. She still couldn't believe that he is as well built as he is at his age. His age? She now knows that he won't age a day over the 43 he is now, due to the PTB. She gave herself a warm smile that she wouldn't age a day over her 18 either. They would forever be this way. She wondered if other slayers would be called now that this has happened.

"I bet they would have to be. No one can expect you to be the only slayer for all eternity. Now lets not dwell on this, we have a celebration to get ready for."

"Oh alright. Let me get up and get a shower taken, my friends should be here shortly after I get done anyway."

"Alright, mind if I join you?"

"It's up to you really. I wouldn't mind it at all."

"Good, lead the way, lover mine."

They went into the bathroom to take their shower, and made love in there while cleaning each other up. After this, they got dressed, Giles in his now usual jeans and shirt, Buffy in a pair of slacks and a tight blouse. Neither of them could believe that they were not even tired at all after the good 36 or so hours of almost non stop lovemaking. They were in the kitchen making breakfast for each other when the doorbell rang. Buffy rang to the door to open it and was smacked against the wall as Angel came barreling in under a blanket.

"My god Angel, you could have waited til tonight to show up you know?"

"I likely will have to wait til tonight to get out of here, just wanted to let you know that I am going and to wish you well in all your endeavors. I also came to ask you why you didn't kill Spike that night, he made some nasty comments to me about you before he went into the fray after you."

"I was about ready to, and he accepted it, until Giles came and hauled me off of him, then he fled. He also made some comments about you to me. I wonder why he would do that."

"He somehow was able to pick up my smell on you. I hadn't been close to you since prom, yet he could still detect me on you, that is why. You likely wore something that had me all over it. Now lets not dwell on this, I sense something different about you two, and it's not just the smell of sex, mind telling me?"

"That will have to wait until everyone else has arrived. I only want to tell this once, and I bet that Giles would only want to relay this message once as well."

"Ok. Hey Rupert, got any red meat in your fridge?"

"Yes, I do, actually. I have a rather large portion of porterhouse in there, go ahead and have at it, I don't mind."

Angel then walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself a plate from the cupboard that Giles indicated, and went to the fridge to grab the cut of beef. Once out, he opened up the package and his mouth salivated at the smell of freshly cut meat with the blood still pouring through it.

"I don't want to wig you guys out, so I am going to go into the bathroom to eat this, and will be back out in a second or two."

"You don't have to go in there Angel, it's ok with us if you eat it here. We are ready to have our breakfast anyway, and would like you to join us."

"Alright."

Buffy and Giles brought their plates with scrambled eggs, toast, sausage and bacon on it with a carafe of OJ to the makeshift dining room table. Angel went into the kitchen and got himself a fork and a sharp steak knife. They all ate in companionable silence, which unknown to both Buffy and Giles, they would share many like this over the course of the years and centuries with Angel and their children. They also wouldn't know for many years that their first born would be a girl, and she would fall madly in love with Angel and he would still keep his immortality and would become a human to live eternity with her. Once they finished up eating, and the dishes cleared away to clean later, Giles went to his armchair and sat down, with Buffy in his arms on his lap. Angel went to sit where he knew there would be no sunlight to kill him. They were talking about how the graduation went and what Angel did to make sure that everything went the way they planned.

"You said you took a knocked out newly risen blond woman in to the library? Mind giving me a description as to who it is?"

"Well, she had an ugly face that was for sure. She was wearing designer style clothes, all red. She also had her hair pulled up into some form of ponytail at the top of her head, with quite a bit of it still hanging down her back. That good enough?"

"Oh yes, it is, I always hated that girl. Harmony Kendall is her name. She hung out with Cordelia when Cordy was popular. She always wanted to be her. I wonder, are they going to rebuild that section of the school that Eli and his gang destroyed?"

"I imagine that they will. They will likely want me to come back in the librarian capacity. You wouldn't mind it if I went back there to work now would you?"

"No, I wouldn't, although don't know why you would, since you get a healthy stipend from the council anyway. That would be able to support us for quite some time. Why don't we try and find a larger house for us to live in this summer? One with a large area, preferably a large backyard for training. Oh, I got an idea, mom may not like it, but it would be best. Is this flat completely paid for?"

"Yes it is. First thing I did after finding this place, was buy it outright from the owner of the complex. Why? What are you thinking?"

"You can't see? I was thinking about switching places with her. Both of us can live that house, while mom lives here. It will be perfect for her. She won't have as much space as she does at home, but she will be happy here."

"Why don't you call her and have her come over for lunch and enjoy in the festivities and then the both of us can broach it to her then?"

"Ok."

Buffy went over to the phone to call her mother and let her know what was going on and to meet at Giles' for a party. While she was doing this, Giles and Angel got into a discussion about who they thought was best band wise.

"I still think The Monkees were the best, especially Michael Nesmith and Peter Tork. They were great with the instruments they played. Heck, I even met Peter a couple times when they were starting out. He was one interesting guy to hang out with."

"You met Peter Tork? I still haven't met any of my favorites yet. I am still partial to The Beatles though, for obvious reasons."

"They were alright."

Buffy came back over at this time, and sat back down on Giles' lap. Angel had a look of happiness of his face when he saw this, and was glad that Buffy found the love of her that can give her what he can't. It was then that there was a knock at the door. Buffy got up to answer it and made sure she was plenty away from the door so as to not land against the wall again. The Scooby Gang all poured in at that time, with food plenty enough for a football team. After getting all this settled on the kitchen bar, and the dining room table, there was another knock. Xander answered it this time, and Veronica, Eli, and Lilly came in with even more food for the occasion. They all crowded around the house in various spots, having a good time regaling each other in what they did to help out, and what has been going on with their lives until that point. Joyce showed up around 2 with more food. And the celebrating finally began. After Joyce was settled in, Giles looked at Buffy and mentally told her it was time to broach the subject of their visitors on Friday night.

"Ok, everyone, there will be more celebrating after the news that we have to share."

"We already know that you are engaged, so there is no need to celebrate more with that."

"An, shut up, and let them talk."

"Oh alright Xander."

"As I was saying. The Powers That Be visited both Giles and I Friday night. Now no interrupting til I finish. They had noticed all the good we are doing here, and wanted to reward us as such. Willow, you of course remember doing that spell and finding out about Giles' and I's bond with each other? Well, it's now permanent. I was also given the knowledge of every demon known to man, in this dimension and all the others as well. On top of that, I was given invincibility and immortality. So I will never die, and never age a day over the 18 I am now. Giles will let you know what he has received."

"Yes, well, to make this a day to celebrate even more, I have been imparted with the invincibility and superior strength. I can now fight alongside Buffy and not have to worry about getting myself into something that I can't get out of. Since Buffy was given the gift of eternal life, I have been given it as well. I will look like for many centuries alongside Buffy. The Powers also told us that if we continue to do good around here and in the world, they would reward you all well. I do not know what they will reward you with, so be wise in your thoughts. We also have one more thing to tell you, which I will let Buffy inform you."

"Ok, now that you all know that, the last thing we have to tell you is that we are going to have our first baby in nine months. We were informed that we had conceived our first child Friday night, and once this child reaches his or her 18th birthday, they would be just like us. Immortal. Along with any subsequent children we have after this one. We were also told that if one of our children were fall in love with a vampire, and the relationship were to last, said vampire would therefor loose the creature of the night persona, and be a normal human being, but they would still keep their immortality."

"Damn Buff, that is intense."

"You're telling me Oz, we had a lot to take in that night after they left. So lets get started on the celebrating and have fun today?"

They all piled into the food with relish. A TV and a couple of game consoles were brought over so the gang could play games against each other. The adults were standing off to one side talking about adult things. Veronica grabbed Buffy's arm and led her out to the backyard of the flat.

"What do you need Vern?"

"I wanted to tell about what happened after you left Neptune a week ago. Once you did leave, I went up to Don and my dad was present for this, so if you need another telling of this story, go ahead and call him. I yelled through the station that he wasn't going to hit me again, and turned to my dad and told him to press assault charges on him. Dad read Don his miranda rights and jailed him. His trial is next week. He won't be a police officer anymore. He was also going to try and run for sheriff to out seat my father. Word traveled fast through the town about what happened, and Eli was waiting for me when I got home. We went for a ride on his bike, he professed his never-ending love for me. We kissed and have been one happy couple since. Dad understands this, and respects it. He is thinking about asking Eli if he wants to train to be a deputy alongside him. I know that he won't do it, cause his friends will disown him for that, but they are happy that they don't have to worry about being locked up anytime soon, just as long as they help to bring down the Fitzpatricks."

"Oh I am so happy for you."

They embraced and walked back into the living room. Buffy walked up to Eli where he was refereeing a fighting match between Xander and Oz. She turned him around and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He looked surprised at this, and gave a glance at Veronica and she let him know that she told Buffy, and he embraced her back. Buffy let go and let Eli back to his refereeing. She walked up to Giles and wound her arm around his waist. Giles nuzzled into her hair. Buffy mentally told him it was time to ask her mother about what they were discussing.

"Mom, there is something that we wish to discuss with you, would you mind coming into the study with us?"

"Sure darling."

They went into the private study. Giles closed the door behind him, and stood off to the side of it, with Buffy and her mother sitting down in the only seats available in the room.

"What is it you wish to talk to me about?"

"Giles and I were thinking about this morning after Angel showed up. We were wanting to know if you would let us move into your house and you could move in here? I know this place isn't big enough for you, but it will be perfect for you. We don't have to make up our minds today and start packing this week, but think about it and let us know. Since we are going to be plus one in nine months, it would be better for us, space wise to live in my house instead of here. You don't have to buyout Giles' rent stuff, because he had purchased this flat from the owner of the complex outright, so it would be yours free and clear."

"I will have to think about this. I will get back to you both with my answer within a couple weeks. What are you going to do about patrol Buffy?"

"I will continue to do so until I can't anymore. We will come up with a schedule for the gang to accommodate until I can get back out there and do it myself. I don't have any fear that anything will happen to this baby when I am out there."

"Oh, good, I don't want my grandchild to get hurt."

"It won't get hurt mother. Thank you for being here for me and being my mom. I love you for it and always will. I forgot to tell you that dad gives his wishes to you as well."

"When did you see him?"

"Last week. Giles and I went for a ride and ended up in LA. We stopped in at his office and had a leisurely chat with him, and ended up having supper with him that night. It was a pleasant one, so don't worry about any tensions being there."

"Good. I am glad that you are back on a talking relationship with him. I may just look him up one of these days and see if there is any chance at us reconciling. I do miss him."

"I will back up any decision you have a hundred percent mom. And to quell any of your fears, I will be going to college this fall. I will find one here that will accept me being on maternity leave when that time comes, and then do my studying online during my leave."

"Oh good, I was worried about that."

"Now that we have this settled, why don't we get back in there and have fun?"

It was way past sundown when the party started to wind down. Everyone was starting to get tired, an file out of the house and on home. Willow and Oz were the only ones left, and they decided to go with Buffy on her patrol before she went home to get some sleep. Half an hour into the patrol, Willow and Oz were stifling yawns. Buffy noticed this and told them to go on home, since they were dead on their feet. They complied and Buffy went about patrol like it was any other day. She never noticed that she was being followed.


	7. Chapter 7

Spike knew what he was doing that night. He could still smell Angel on her. It was then that he knew the way to get back at him for all he did to him in the past. He stealthily followed her through the three cemeteries that she went through, staking about 5 vampires in the process. He was greatly impressed with her prowess in the slaying. After her fifth slay, he got bored with just following her.

He gradually started to walk up to her. She was busy cleaning herself up from being on the ground when he snaked up behind her and grabbed her again. She didn't have a chance to fight whoever it was off when she was whipped around and her mouth smashed up against whoever it was trying to kiss her. She fought for control of the situation, and found something familiar about the kiss, her eyes shooting up and seeing bright blue ones shining down on her. She instantly knew it was that vampire from graduation night. She didn't have time to get herself out of this, and he was pushing her against a crypt wall, mouths still smashed together. For an instant she thought to use her stake on him, since she still held it in her hand, but her desire started to wage war against her common sense and she started kissing him back. Spike was thankful that she was wearing a skirt, since she changed into it for patrol, and hiked it up her legs to sit around her waist. He worked quickly with his jeans zipper and button, and had his now erect shaft out, and plunged into her with a speed that he never knew he had. They were moaning in time to the thrusts, and as Spike was nearing his climax, he bit down on her neck in his game face and drank from her while she was surging through her release. He felt exhilarated after tasting slayer blood again after so many years. It was then that he realized something different about her blood. He quickly had his orgasm and got himself righted, then stared at her.

"What the bloody hell is in your system?"

"Oh god, I was worried that this might happen."

"What? What the soddin hell is happenin to me?"

"It seems that my immortal blood is now mixed with yours. You made quite the mess here, thinking to go up against an immortal slayer. I think, as you English might put it, bollocks it up big time. Since you drank from me, you will likely be one formidable foe to fight in the coming battles. And to screw me like that? I admit it was good and all, but my fiance will likely kill you when he finds out."

"Oh that poofter wouldn't know how to kill me, since he sired my sire, we are family."

"You still think that I am romantically involved with Angel? He left me a couple weeks ago. I am with a great guy now who loves me with all his heart, as I love him. I would suggest that you either skip town and never come back, or side with us. Fight the good fight. Heck, if you do side with us, and do good over time, The Powers That Be may reward you for it. Since you already took the liberty to drink my blood, you are going to be a daywalker, no need to find that ring of ammarah anymore."

"How would you know about that?"

"I have complete knowledge on you, William The Bloody, and all you have done since you were turned. I have to admit, some of it was pretty disgusting, but I got over it. I also know that you are going by the name of Spike now."

"My god woman, never knew a slayer to be as informed as you are."

"Well, get used to it. I also know that you killed two slayers already, and were going to make me your third until you kissed me that first time. I had a chance to be in your head for a bit then, and found out that you were going to do some nasty things to me to get back at Angel. It won't work, since I am not with him anymore. That shag was interesting at least, gave me a short chance to know what I will be missing when I get married. So, are you going to join up with us or not?"

"Sure, if it will help me get my soddin humanity back. Uh, where are the marks I left on you?"

Buffy felt her neck and noticed that they were indeed gone.

"Slayer healing and immortality will do that to me. No lasting damage. Be wise with what you do, and no more killing, unless it's a demon from now on, got it?"

"What am I goin to do for blood then?"

"Go to a butchers shop and get some there. Or make sure you have plenty of fresh beef on hand. Angel had a very rare straight out of the fridge porterhouse when he was over at Giles' earlier. I doubt that you will miss human blood once you get it out of your system. If you are a good boy, every now and then, I might let you take a bit of mine to stave off your craving."

"Alright, sounds like a plan. When do you want me to meet you again for patrol?"

"How about in a few days, I would still like to confer with the books to understand this more, and try to figure out a way to help you out."

"Aight, later then luv."

With that, Spike was gone. Buffy went home to think about what went on tonight, and thought to call Giles and let him know so he wouldn't be freaked out about a new addition to the club.

"Yes my dear, how did patrolling go?"

"It went alright, but I do have something to tell you though."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you have any records on a Spike?"

"Yes I do, I researched up on him, Darla, and Drusilla when I heard you were dating Angel. He is a rather formidable foe to fight with. Why are you asking me this?"

"I had an encounter with him tonight at one of the cemeteries. We fought for a bit, and he did get the better of me without my thinking and bit into me. I only allowed him to get a few drops, then had him down. He was then writhing around on the ground, and then my brain clicked with my new set of knowledge and knew that he was transforming into something. It seems that The Powers have instilled me with a lot more knowledge than I figured. They put in there what happens to vampires after drinking an immortal slayers blood. They still stay vampires of course, but with modifications. They can walk around during the day, and within a few days, will become allergic to human blood. It's like a poison for them. They are then wracked with guilt over what they had done over their time as a vampire and are eventually going to come to a spot where they have to decide if they want to stay one and die, or become human and live out their life. Would you be a dear and go through some of your books for me and let me know tomorrow when I come over and see what you came up with?"

"Sure, I will. Make sure you get plenty of sleep and I will see you soon, I love you."

"I love you too Giles."

Buffy hung up the phone and made sure to put a mental invisible wall over what else happened tonight so Giles wouldn't find it and freak out. She slipped into her new nightgown and went under her covers to a dream filled sleep, curling up to Mr. Gordo, knowing she was being watched by both Giles and Spike.

It was a week later when Joyce made up her mind and decided it was best for Buffy and Giles to have the house while she moved into the flat. For the next two weeks, everybody was helping Joyce and Giles move their things from one place to the other. Spike showed up numerous times to help out where it was needed and was glad that no one judged him. Once everything was moved in and placed where Giles and Joyce wanted them, they each had a housewarming party and got settled into their new surroundings. On Giles' second night in his new home with Buffy, he found what was needed in regards to Spike. Buffy was downstairs in the living room watching TV when he came down with a couple of books from the study, and sat down with her.

"You found something?"

"Yes, I did. I am rather not amused by what needs to go on here, but it is entirely up to you two as to if you want to go through with it. It shows here that in order for his redemption to completely start in, he has to have sex with you. It can't be just some shag and be done with it, it has to be some romantic style thing. He can't start his redemption and will eventually turn back into a creature of the night if not sated. As I said, I am not amused by this, and won't stop loving you if you were to do this for him. I know you and I are bonded together and will be forever. So this is entirely up to the both of you."

"Ok, I will talk this over with him when I head out on patrol tonight. I am not amused either, but I will leave it up to him, and give him the circumstances of it."

"Alright then. Will you be heading out alone or will one of the others come with you?"

"I will head out alone. Most of demons know to not mess with me now, and have been clearing a wide path for me. Since it's sundown now, I will head out and get it done, find Spike and talk to him about this. Once he has come to a decision, I will let you know. I love you Giles, now and forever. Don't forget that."

"I never will, I love you just as much, maybe even more."

"I don't think that's even possible."

They shared a kiss and she left. She bypassed patrolling altogether and went in search of Spike instead. She found him at the crypt that they had their first coupling at, sitting in there thinking about things. She noticed that he had made a home out of it for himself. Once she stepped in and sat down next to him, he stirred from his thoughts.

"What brings you out here?"

"Information for you. It seems that in order for your redemption to start, you have to "make love" to me. Not one of those shag and be done with kind of things either, it has to be slow and planned out. If this is not done in a short amount of time, your day walking abilities will start to cease to exist. My watcher, fiance and I are not amused by this. We do understand it though, and am leaving it all up to you as to what you want to do."

"Ok, how much time do you have til you have to be back in your lovers arms?"

"A few hours at least. Why? You want to get it done now?"

"Just as well, so I can continue walkin around during the day. I rather love it now, scarin the hell out of people and demons. It's rather fulfilling in some way."

"Alright, if you want to get it done and over with. Just be warned, when we finish, I may be up for another round."

"We'll see when it gets here."

Giles had left the house and was following Buffy a safe distance away, wanting to make sure that she was alright. He saw her walk into a crypt instead of doing her patrolling and knew that she was going to get that thing with Spike straightened out. He was thankful there were windows on this crypt, and it gave him ample opportunity to watch what was going on and listen in. He heard Spike telling Buffy that he wanted to get it done and over with tonight, and felt a pang of jealousy flare through him, and rage. When Buffy complied, he felt the rage start to dispel. It wasn't until he started watching them that he was getting turned on by the scene in front of him. His lady love in the process of having sex with a vampire was almost intoxicating for him. He never knew that he would feel like that at all. It wasn't until Spike started doing things to her that only Giles was allowed to do that he had enough of just watching them, he unzipped his slacks and brought his already erect shaft out to start pleasuring himself. He never watched any pornographic videos or read any books or magazines, but he was getting even harder watching Spike perform orally on Buffy. He must have projected some of this, because Buffy's head whipped around and met his eyes with her own. She saw the look on his face and knew what he was thinking and doing. She was turned on even more by this and silently sent a message to him to stay there and finish himself out and when they were done, to join them for another round. It took them a good hour to finish up. Spike and Buffy both screamed out along with Giles in their joined release.

Giles had enough of that, and walked into the crypt to capture his lovers mouth with his own. Spike was backing up finally realizing that her watcher is her fiance, and started to clothe himself when Giles shot his head back and told him to stay that way. Giles divested of his clothes then and started to pleasure Buffy in ways that she never knew he could. It was when he was about to enter her, that he looked at Spike and a silent message went through his eyes to have him join in. Spike walked over to Buffy and she took his shaft in her mouth and started to pleasure him while Giles fucked her. They were all turned on by this in ways that they never knew they could be. Giles moved around the sarcophagus and had himself and Buffy on their sides and Spike knew what he was telling him to do. He positioned himself and entered Buffy from behind. They kept their thrusts timed and were soon ready to go back over the edge. Giles grabbed Buffy and kissed her for she was worth. Spike didn't want to be left out and wanted to impart an earthshattering orgasm onto her, so he bit down on her neck again, hard. He greedily drank from her and she had the orgasm of her life, then the men went over with her. They were starting to come off their highs when they realized what they just did. It was Buffy who spoke first.

"Wow, that was incredible. I never knew it could be like that. Damn, I knew I kept you around for something Spike. Speaking of which, do you feel any different now?"

"I feel like I did the worst thing imaginable, yet it was the best thing I ever did. I think those Powers people gave me back my soul. It's twitching around in there, I can feel it. I understand your jealously Mr. Giles, and won't come to her again for anything like this unless you approve of it. I won't come between you two. I can feel the love radiating off of you two. I do thank you Buffy, for helping me out with finding myself, and doing right where once I did wrong. I will forever be in your debt."

"It was my pleasure to do that for you Spike. I know you did a lot of wrong things in your life, and you have a lot to atone for. I wouldn't dream of going behind Giles' back to come to you for sex when I can get it from him when I want, where I want. And you, it was a pleasure finally having Ripper out to command such a performance as that. I am glad."

"Well, it was the least he could do for you. I think you can start calling me Giles now Spike, instead of referring to me as an old man."

"Alright, Giles, as much as I would love to go again at it, I bet you two have a lot of loving to do on your own now. Get out of my crypt and go home."

They left after that, and went home to make love to their hearts content. It was after what they thought was their fourth time when Giles got passed that invisible wall and found out what Buffy and Spike really did that night. He wasn't ashamed or jealous by it at all. He knew that Buffy needed something new to keep her mind in perspective and was glad that she did keep it from him when it did happen. He was just glad that she would never stray from him and go to the likes of that vampire. He must have projected some of his thoughts, because Buffy woke up and gave him an embrace and through their bond, told him that she would never him. Meanwhile, a bright light appeared in the room that Buffy had, had when her mother was still living here and it transformed into a teenagers bedroom, then someone appeared out of it.


	8. Chapter 8

When Giles and Buffy woke up the next morning, they shared a passionate kiss before Buffy went to the shower to ready herself for her day. It was then that she got hit with her first wave of morning sickness. She was bent over the toilet when Dawn came in to take her shower and immediately left to get Giles. She went into their room, and told him that Buffy was heaving in the bathroom, and to make sure it was cleaned up so she could get her shower taken. Giles rushed into the bathroom with this, and held Buffy's hair out of the way so she could get her thing taken care of.

"Ugh, I hope I don't have to go through that during this whole pregnancy. That sucks."

"I hope you don't as well. I hate to see you in pain. Let me get the shower going, so we can get one taken then Dawn can have it all to herself."

"Sounds like a plan, she looked pretty upset when she saw me in here. I hope she isn't too freaked out over it."

"Yes, well, this is all a part of being pregnant."

They took their shower together after Buffy got done with the toilet. They were going to have to find a doctor that specializes in mystic pregnancies and such, so they wouldn't get too many questions from the normal ones. After they were done and dressed, Buffy knocked on Dawn's door and told her the shower was free for her to use. They then went downstairs to get breakfast ready. While they were doing so, Willow, Oz and Xander showed up to have breakfast with them. Willow and Xander were teasing with Dawn over her lack of concern for her sister, and Oz just looked at her, wondering where she came from. It must be the were-wolf in him that had him immune to anything. He knew she shouldn't be here at all, and voiced his concerns aloud.

"What do you mean she shouldn't be here?"

"All I'm saying is that she wasn't here yesterday. I don't know what you guys were given to contradict me if you are going to, but I know for a fact that something is up, and she isn't supposed to be here at all. Maybe you should consult with your powers people and see what they have on her and why she is here."

It was then that the bright light from a few weeks ago in Giles' old place showed again. Willow screamed and ran to Oz. Xander put himself between that thing and Dawn. Giles and Buffy just sat there in their chairs waiting for the people to show up. When the light went away, the same two people were there.

"We understand that one of you is aware that this child doesn't belong here. You are right. We sent a key here in the form of her, so this God that has come forth into this dimension doesn't find it to open up her own to get back. Please take care of this thing. If you all defeat this God, we will make sure all your dreams come true. We will make sure you know all the arts, dark and light in wicca Willow. We will also take away your ability to become a were-wolf Oz, as well as making you, Xander a fighter that you always wanted to be to feel completely welcome with the group. The person who will be rewarded the most will be Spike. He will receive his humanity along with the rights that both Giles and Buffy have. Immortal life. He will be the keeper of the key, and will play a pivotal part in the coming war with this God. He will know what his part is once it arrives. Thank you for your time."

They left in the same light they came in on. Everybody was shocked, including Dawn.

"Now that was odd. Were those the same ones that came to you two?"

"Yes Xander they were. Now we need to keep you safe from this God person, whoever the hell she is. I also need to get to Spike and let him know what is going on."

With that, Buffy grabbed a piece of toast, and kissed Giles on her way out. She went across town to Spikes crypt and knocked on the door. He came to it and opened it, noticing Buffy standing there.

"Wow, up for another toss around already? I wonder what Giles would think about that."

"This isn't about me or last night. Are you aware that I have a sister?"

"Yes I am aware of it. Haven't seen her though, but I know she exists."

"That's just the thing. I don't have one at all. The Powers are screwing with us, they sent us a key that this God person needs to use to open up her dimension to get home. The Powers showed up this morning to inform us, since Oz felt that something was up. They told us about this, and that you are the keeper of the key, and will play a pivotal part in destroying this God or making sure the key isn't used to open up the dimension. Once this happens, you will be rewarded with humanity and immortality along with Giles and I. Since that is to happen, why don't you get out of this musty crypt and move in with us? The basement is finished of course, so you can use it for your own while you keep an eye on Dawn."

"Sounds like a great plan. I will be there later on with my things and get settled."

With that, Buffy left to go back home. She got back in and everybody was still around the dining room table, talking. Dawn got up and went to where Buffy was standing.

"Is he ok with what he has to do?"

"Yes, Dawn, he is ok with it. He is going to move in here and live in the basement to keep an eye on you."

"Good. Angel called while you were away, and let his number for you to call. He said it was urgent."

"Alright, thanks. I will get him called right away."

Buffy went to the phone to call Angel up, it was about three rings later when a woman answered the phone.

"Angel Investigations, we help the helpless. How may we help you?"

"Cordelia?"

"Oh, hey Buffy, forgot to tell you that Wesley and I moved to LA to help Angel out. We are running a paranormal investigations office. We also have this demon by the name of Doyle who sees things and directs us where we need to go. What's up?"

"Angel called me, and wanted to talk to me."

"Ok, here he is."

"This is Angel, how may I help you?"

"This is Buffy, you told Dawn that you needed to talk to me?"

"Yes, I did. Why didn't you tell me that your dad works for an evil law firm?"

"Thought never crossed my mind. Why you asking?"

"We had a rather bad dealing with them, and your dad was sent to get rid of the good element in the area that they had power over, and found me fighting a kraylack demon that is one of their clients."

"Oh those are nasty, don't fight one again if you can. It will kill you. My dad was just doing his job. I knew he worked there, but didn't know until a month and a half ago that it is a demon law firm. I guess you will have to be careful with your future dealings with them."

"Ok, duly noted. How is everything for you?"

"Great, had my first bout of morning sickness this morning. And also realized that I don't have a sister at all, and that she is a key of sorts for some God to get back into her own dimension. The Powers sent her to us, and Spike plays a pivotal part in making sure that this God don't get home."

"Spike? What the hell? He is evil, don't do any dealings with him."

"He seems pretty tame now that he knows his humanity is on the line if we win this battle. I don't want anything to happen to Dawn at all, so I am pulling out all the stops to make sure that she survives this."

"Want me to research it on this end and get back to you with what we know?"

"That would be great. Thanks for the call. Hope to hear from you soon."

With that Buffy hung up the phone. The gang moved themselves into the living room. Giles was sitting in his favorite chair and Buffy went over to him and sat on his lap. Everybody else was just sitting there wondering what to do for the day. They all eventually agreed on a movie, Days of Thunder. Buffy went to get the popcorn ready, and Willow got the pop from the fridge for everyone. They were just sitting down to start the movie when Spike showed up with his meager belongings. Buffy showed him where the basement door was, and told him once he got himself settled to come back up and watch the movie with them. She then went back to Giles and sat down to enjoy the movie. They were playing with each others hands when Spike came up the stairs and into the living room. Everybody said their hi's and he settled down on the floor in front of the couch.

Spike was having a hard time adjusting to everybody's calm attitude towards each other. Throughout the movie, they were commenting on in, and even included him in some of the conversation. He put in his input where it was needed and took occasional glances at Buffy and Giles. They were so immersed in each other it almost grated on his nerves. He found he missed Drusilla, but thought better of it when he saw the look that Dawn was giving him, silently telling him to mind his own business. He patted her on the knee and went about watching the movie.

More than halfway through the movie Giles and Buffy got up and left the room. Spike could smell the arousal coming off of them in waves and was jealous that he couldn't be a part of it. He desperately wanted to have another go with those two again after last night. His thoughts must have gotten to Buffy, because she suddenly appeared at the doorway to the living room and Spike looked up and saw the look in her eyes. He knew what she was thinking and was instantly up and walking towards her. She led him to the basement and, after locking the door, they walked down the steps to a nicely made bed. It was then that she was on him, kissing him maddingly, striping him of his clothes in the process.

Giles was now sitting on the bed waiting for them to walk over to him. Once Buffy was done with her assault, she walked over to Giles, striping on her way. Giles got even harder watching her put on this show for him. Spike stood off to the side of this and watched, stroking himself. When Buffy got up to Giles, he grabbed her, and hauled her on the bed with him, kissing her with abandon. Buffy worked on his shirt to get it off. Once done with this, she then worked on his pants. After divesting of these, Giles positioned himself for entry, and plowed into her. When he finished his orgasm, he turned his head in the direction that Spike was still in, and motioned for him to come on over. This time, Spike was up front and Giles was behind Buffy. They repeated what they did last night, and they all climaxed at the same time. Spike kept up with Buffy pretty good, and again bit into her to drink from her once he knew she was going over the edge. When they all finished and got dressed, Buffy addressed them.

"We need to stop doing this. It's become quite addictive already. And you, you need to stop biting me. I know that it drives me crazy with it, but you need to stop it. I am pregnant here and need all this blood to keep my child nourished."

"Yes ma'am. I can't help it, seeing you two cuddling like that, drives me crazy seeing it."

"Well, tamp those thoughts down a bit, I could hear you when we walked out of the room, you know?"

"No I didn't know that you could."

"Went up against a demon and it's mind reading thing seeped into me, Angel helped out all he could, but a bit of it remained."

"Oh those kind. Nasty buggers."

"Yes they are. Now lets all get dressed, and try to have a normal day?"

They got dressed and went back upstairs, Spike first of course. The movie was just finishing up when they entered the living room to resume their spots. No one was the wiser as to what happened, well, except for Oz, but all he smelled was sex in the air.

It was several months later that the battle with Glory the God took place. Willow had made friends with a lot of wiccan and became a member of a coven. She had a couple of her friends, Amy and Tara help her out with the spells needed to keep Glory's lackeys at bay. They were all at an alleyway where the dimension rip was, and Glory had Dawn tied up and up on a scaffolding style platform. Buffy was fighting her with all her with all she had. It was hard fighting a God with the same powers as one. The witches made sure to put a barrier around Buffy's abdomen so Glory wouldn't harm the baby. Spike was in the fray fighting the lackeys with all he had. It was then that he realized his calling, and ran his way up the stairs to top of the landing, shoving more lackeys out of the way as he went up. Once he got to the top, he ran past Buffy and grabbed Glory and ran pel mel into the cloudy rip in this dimension. Glory's lackeys all disappeared after this, and all was silent after seeing Spike risk his life for the greater good to keep Dawn safe. The cloud disappeared and Spike was laying on the ground under where it was. Buffy got Dawn untied and they both ran down the steps to where everyone else was. Giles ran to Buffy's arms and was ever glad to see that she was still alive and well.

After checking everyone else out for scrapes or bruises, they all converged on what looked to be Spikes prone body. It was then that a light appeared and Spike was raised up by it. He was standing when the light disappeared and he had to take a huge breath. His lungs weren't used to being used for so many centuries, that it hurt. His eyes opened and was met with everyone around him. He knew that his destiny had been fulfilled. He was human now, an immortal one at that. Willow, Oz, and Xander started to glow as well. Anya was off to the side along with Amy and Tara wondering what was going on. After the glow went away from everyone, Willow was levitating, while Oz was having a hard time smelling things. Xander went to the scaffolding and was able to knock it down with one hit. It crashed to the ground. Anya then ran up to Xander and started kissing him with abandon. They left to do their own thing, while everyone else went back to Giles and Buffy's house to plan their wedding now that this battle was adverted.


	9. Chapter 9

In case you are wondering, when I get to the spot where the kids are in it, all children are Giles'. Spike can only have children with the love of his life, and so will Angel when that time comes.

Three weeks later, the big day arrived. Giles was in the bedroom he shared with Buffy getting ready, nervous as hell. Xander and Oz were rolling their eyes at his nervousness.

"I know what you two are doing, and will laugh my ass off when this happens to you, which it will."

That got each of them standing straight and shaking. Giles laughed at this, and continued to prepare himself for this big day.

Meanwhile, Buffy, Willow, Anya and Cordelia were in another part of the house readying Buffy for this day. Buffy noticed that Giles was nervous and through their bond saw Xander and Oz sharing a look and then their straight back demeanor. She then noticed Giles laughing and chuckled herself. Willow noticed this and knew she was seeing something she shouldn't.

"Buffy, stop that, you know it's bad luck to see the groom the day of the wedding."

"I can't help it Will, he is nervous and it's making me all edgy. I am ready to get the show on the road, and he isn't even prepared yet. I wonder when Angel is going to get here to walk me down the aisle like he promised."

"Don't worry Buffy, he will be here, it's practically sundown now, so he should be arriving shortly with Wes and Doyle."

"Thank you so much for being here on this day Cordelia. It means a lot to me."

"Anytime Buffy. Now I am going to go out and see what is taking them so long."

She left with that, and came back a few minutes later knocking on the door. Willow let her in, along with Angel, Wesley, Doyle and her father. She was surprised to see him here and rushed into his arms. Joyce was there as well, with a look of love and understanding on her face. Buffy knew that they had reconciled and were back together. Joyce moved to LA to be with Hank and Giles' flat was currently empty until one of the couples in town here got married, then it would be theirs as a wedding present from both Buffy and Giles. She embraced her mother and father. Love ever apparent on her features. Dawn came barreling into the room then announcing that everyone was ready for them. Dawn was safe for all time now, and moved to LA with Joyce to be with her "mother" and "father". It was Angel who spoke up then.

"Well, since your father is here, would you mind that he walked you down the aisle instead of me?"

"How about the both of you walk me?"

"We can do that, can't we Angel?"

"Yes we can."

They were ready and went to the back door of the house. Oz was waiting for Anya so they could walk down together. Xander was standing in as best man, so Anya walked down with Doyle. They all got in line and started the procession to the makeshift alter in the backyard. First were Willow and Oz, then Dawn and Spike, Anya and Doyle, Cordelia and Wesley, Joyce walked herself down and sat down when she got to her spot. The wedding march began, and Buffy was on the arms of both Angel and Hank. Giles beamed at seeing his lady love at her best. She reached him and gave her dad and Angel both a kiss on the cheek then walked up to Giles. The ceremony started.

"Before I start, who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Angel and Hank pipped up.

"We do."

"Then lets begin. We are gathered here today to join Elizabeth Anne Summers and Rupert William Giles in holy matrimony. The bonds of which can never be put asunder. If there is just cause why these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Everybody was silent at this.

"Ok, now Rupert, repeat after me..."

The priest went through all the necessary things and had Giles repeat them. Once finished the priest faced Buffy.

"Now Elizabeth, repeat after me..."

Buffy repeated each line with so much love in her eyes.

"It is time for the exchanging of the rings."

Xander handed the rings to the priest and he blessed them before handing the respected ones to Buffy and Giles.

"Again, repeat after me. Elizabeth, with this ring, I thee wed."

Giles repeated it and slipped the normal black hills gold band on her finger in front of her engagement ring.

"Now Elizabeth repeat after me. Rupert, with this ring I thee wed."

Buffy repeated and slipped a gold band onto Giles' finger. She beamed up at him. They then turned to the priest, and he said the final words.

"With these vows of love and declarations of forever after, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Giles lifted the veil, and kissed Buffy, amid cheers from the crowd. The priest then said.

"May I be the first to introduce you to Mr. And Mrs. Rupert William and Elizabeth Anne Giles."

Buffy and Giles then walked back up the aisle hand in hand. Everybody else filed in behind them. People were instantly helping out to bring tables in and set up the reception area for them. They were all in the house in the living room getting hugs or pats on the backs for finally going through with the ceremony.

The priest left to make sure that everything got filed away at the courthouse when he got the signatures needed. Dawn ran in to let them know that the backyard was finally transformed for the reception. Buffy and Giles linked their arms together and walked out to the well wishers to the head table. Eli and Veronica showed up at that time, apologizing for not being there earlier. Veronica gave Buffy a big hug and congratulated her. They then went to a table and sat down. Everyone was seated when it was expected that the best man and maid of honor to do their speeches. Xander made a great speech about the couple, and since there was no maid of honor, Buffy couldn't decide who to make one, Veronica stood up and made a heartfelt speech for her. Dinner was served, which was a success. It came time for the cake cutting and dessert. They made quite a mess with each other with the cake. And it was passed around to the tables.

After the meal, an area was cleared away for the dancing. Giles and Buffy shared their first dance to the song Amazed by Lonestar. It was then time for Hank to claim his father/daughter dance. They danced, and when it was done, they motioned for everyone else to join in. It was time for Angels dance with her, while Giles danced with Joyce. Angel held her the same way he did at prom. His eyes were only on her.

"You look beautiful tonight Buffy. I am proud of you."

"Thank you Angel, you still look snazzy as ever in your tux."

When this song ended, each person was passed around to a new partner for the better part of the evening. Giles found Buffy just standing off to the side watching the dancers, and had a sense of deja vu.

"You know it's a crime for the bride to be standing off to the side of the dance floor?"

"It is? Well, want to rectify that?"

"It will be my pleasure."

With that, they danced and danced. It was around 2 in the morning when everything started to wind down and people were leaving. Angel Inc. were the first to leave, with Joyce, Dawn and Hank. That left The Scooby Gang. Willow and Oz left next, along with Xander and Anya. The only ones left were Spike, Giles and Buffy. Spike excused himself to go to the basement where he made his new home and permanent address. Giles was still outside with Buffy. He stood up and took her hand. They walked towards the door, when Giles picked her up and carried her over the threshold into their new life as husband and wife.

"My god, you are going to spoil me, aren't you?"

"That's the intention."

They walked up the stairs to their bedroom and made love all night long. They weren't going to go on a honeymoon for quite some time. They weren't ready to leave this house yet and go on vacation. Once they did go on their honeymoon, they were going to England to visit the council and let them know of their new status, and visit Giles' family and let them know the good news. It was sometime in the night that Spike joined them for a romp, then left to get his sleep.

They were awakened to a glorious day. Giles and Buffy spent it driving around trying to find somewhere to be for the day. Giles had gotten rid of his clunker in exchange for a Chrysler Concorde. It was way roomier and more stylish. He also got Buffy a Chrysler LHS for her own personal use, since he did teach her how to drive the correct way.

They eventually boarded the PCH and headed up to Neptune. They knew they would be welcome with open arms up there, and drove to the police station. Giles got out of the car and assisted Buffy out, she did end up needing a lot of help lately, and they walked up the steps to door to the station. They walked in to still find Inga manning the reception desk. She gave Giles that look again, and Buffy had, had enough of it. She grabbed Inga by the lapels on her shirt and told her in uncertain terms that this man is her husband and if she looked at him funny again, she would kill her. Inga got the point then and left to get Keith. He walked out of his office and noticed who got Inga all flustered.

"Damn guys, I never knew that Inga could get that flustered. What did you guys say to her?"

"She was giving Giles lurid looks and I told her in no uncertain terms that he is my husband and if she were to look at him like that again, I would do bodily harm."

"Must be the hormones with your pregnancy. It is a pleasure to see you guys here today. Mind going to lunch with me? Veronica will be here shortly with Eli, so, we could all go together?"

"Sounds like a marvelous plan."

They all talked about general things until Veronica and Eli showed up surprised to see Buffy and Giles there the day after their wedding. They went to a diner and had lunch. Buffy and Veronica talking about girl stuff, while they guys talked about cars. It was then that Veronica showed Buffy her left hand, and Buffy squealed in delight to see that Veronica is now engaged. They then talked about wedding things and where to go to get high price stuff for a discount. Giles and Buffy then left after that to head back down to Sunnydale. Once they got back and back home, Buffy started to get some cramps, and associated it with just the excitement of the day. For some odd reason, Spike was at her side holding her up.

"You are in labor luv. You need to get to the hospital now."

"How would you know that I am in labor?"

"I can still smell like a vampire. I am smelling the baby, it wants out, now."

Spike yelled for Giles to get Buffy's overnight bag. Giles knew what this meant, and instantly had it in his hands and flew down the stairs. They were back in the car when another contraction hit her.

"Oh god this is early. I am not suppose to have this child for another week."

"Sometimes the first child is either early or late. Depends on the gender. Girls like to show up early, while boys like to arrive late. We will be at the hospital as soon as we can, just hold on."

They arrived at the hospital in about fifteen minutes. Spike jumped out of the backseat with the overnight bag, while Giles helped Buffy out of the car. She knew she was allowed two people in the room with her while she was in labor, and the two people she wanted with her were already here. They took her to admitting and she was immediately put into a chair and wheeled to the maternity ward. They had her hooked up to a lot of machines in no time flat. They never wanted to know the sex of the child until it was born, so no ultrasounds were done. Buffy was experiencing another contraction and grabbed both Giles and Spike's hands and crushed them when the pain arrived. After a few minutes, it subsided. Both Giles and Spike were glad that they were immortal and impervious to pain, or they would have had to have had casts on their hands after this. Buffy went through this for a good hour until the doctor came back in to check on her and let her know it was time to push. Giles and Spike stood up and braced themselves on either side of her for support. The doctor told her to go ahead and push, and a dark haired head crowned. She was told to push again, and very healthy baby girl came out. Giles cut the cord and they put the girl in the incubator to clean her up. Her doctor then told her she needed to push again. She complied and another sandy haired head crowned. She was told to push again, and then another very healthy baby girl emerged.

"Wow, never knew you were pregnant with twins. An extra name and more things to buy."

"Shut up Spike. We will get things figured out when we get home."

"Yes ma'am."

Well, we will have to think of names for these two. Names that will stand the test of time for centuries."

"Yes we will, won't we? None of those newfangled names at all. I want good old fashioned ones for them."

"I wouldn't use those newfangled ones at all."

"Oh, thank god."

"I just found names suitable for them. The first one will be named Michaela Katherine, and her sister will be named Diana Colleen. What do you think?"

"Very strong. Excellent choice Buffy."

She beamed at her husband with that. Spike just looked on in bewilderment. He now had more of a job to do than ever before to make sure these kids stayed alive. He knew about the immortal thing, and would risk his life to make sure these girls stayed alive to reach their 18th birthday. For some odd reason, he wished he was still a vampire, convince one of them to fall madly in love with him. Then he would have been set for life. This is just icing on the cake. Now he would have to figure out which one later on down the road that would fall in love with him. In that respect, he would be one up on Angel, he would be a part of the family. Little did he know how far from the truth that would be.

It was a few days before Buffy, Michaela and Diana were released from the hospital. Once that day came, they were excited about bringing their daughters home. Spike had to come with one of the others to help bring everything home, since he couldn't ride with them at all. They were going to need a van or an SUV to accommodate them all now. Giles had in mind of getting two SUV's, a Dodge Durango and a Jeep Grand Cherokee. Extra space in the back, and an extra spot for Spike. They have come to think of him as a brother now instead of a pest or ex vampire. They didn't know that The Powers had in mind for both Spike and Angel to become their son in laws.

A good week later, they had a brand new Grand Cherokee and Durango sitting in the drive by the house. Giles and Spike constructed a small shed behind the house several months ago to store Giles' bike in when he wasn't using it. A shed was also constructed for Spikes Desoto, if ever he felt like taking off for a spell to be by himself. As the weeks wore on, Buffy started to get restless in her patrolling and her school work. She was falling behind in her studies and Giles was worried about her. She wouldn't let him in at all when he tried to use their bond to comfort her and see what was wrong. It was several more weeks later that Spike figured it out. He made sure that Willow was around to watch the girls for them, and he brought his car out of it's garage and they took off. They went to the flat and the three of them walked in.

"It took me long enough to figure this out. Buffy here needs a good shag from the both us again to straighten her out. She is going through some sort of detox. Not good if you ask me, went through it myself when I stopped drinking human blood. Nasty. Care to get this over with pet?"

"Well, it has been a long time since the three of us have been together. Sure, why not?"

They went about making good slow love to her for the better part of the afternoon. Four hours later, she was finally sated, and feeling like herself again. She was ever so happy to have these two men in her life.

They drove back home and resumed their lifestyle only a few times out of each year for about 13 years. During these years, Buffy had two more children. Additions had to be added to the house to accommodate the two boys she now had. The oldest being Daniel Alexander, 8, and the youngest being William Eli, 5.

A.N. I will be jumping ahead to the girls' 18th birthday after this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry if some of this is choppy or poorly thought up. I thought I would give a background of the girls' lives. The X-Men will be in this chapter of course and a few of the others. I am sorry if I misspell some of the last names, I know what they are, yet can't properly spell them. Please enjoy.

It was the day of Michaela and Diana's 18th birthday. They didn't want celebrate that day at all. They had been made aware on their 15th birthday that they would be immortal once they reached 18. They didn't know what the fuss was all about, and likely weren't going to like the day at all, except Angel Inc. showed up to help out. Michaela was itching to see Angel again. When she turned 16, they had started to secretly meet up with each other. Angel fell madly in love with her at first sight when he came back to help Buffy with another crisis. It was during these musings that "Mike" lost focus on anything around her and went into a dream world. Diana was the same way, about Spike that is, and most times Buffy and Giles were hard-pressed to keep them in line training wise.

Buffy no longer needed the deceitful relationship that she was having with her husband and Spike. Spike was disappointed when she finally did call it quits. Even though it was great, and released a lot of tension, it wasn't what she wanted anymore. Giles backed her up all the way on this, knowing he was getting his wife back to himself. That first night that it was just the two of them again was bittersweet. They made love all night long and barely got enough sleep and up in plenty of time to get the kids off to school. After that, Spike put all of his energies on making sure the girls stayed out of trouble. It was shortly after that when he started to harbor more than brother like feelings for Diana. He didn't know how she would react to it, so he just up and told her. She thought it was cute, and had Spike formally ask her father for permission to court her. Giles gave Spike a look of contempt, but yielded when he saw the look on his daughters face.

Now Spike has been seeing Diana publicly for quite some time. He always showed up at odd times when she was in school, making her girl friends fawn all over him. He would occasionally bring her flowers, candy, stuffed animals, or just himself.

Michaela was a whole other matter. She took after her father when he was Ripper. Always getting into trouble and rebelling against the rules set in the house. She was always a wild one, yet docile and nice to be around whenever Angel showed up. When it came time for everything to retire, Buffy and Angel went out for patrol. Buffy always came back alone and after she did and was in Giles' arms, sleeping, Mike would crawl out of the window and walk to the flat that was used now for a guest house instead of the intended wedding present it was supposed to be. Willow and Oz broke up when she realized her sexual orientation changed. She is living with Tara and Amy now, in a current relationship with Tara. Xander and Anya are still together, but not yet married. They never could get a date set, so they decided to just live with each other for as long as they could stand it. They seem to love it, since they are more at peace with each other.

Cordelia and Wesley didn't last very long. Angel Investigations had acquired new employees, and Winifred Burkle was one of them, and Wesley fell in love with her. They got married two years after meeting. Cordelia ended up marrying Doyle and they now have a beautiful daughter. There are two other new employees there, Charles Gunn or Gunn, and a Pylean demon by the name of Lorne, short for Kravlornswak of The Deathwok clan. Lorne can of course see into someones future if they sing for him. Gunn is the street muscle of the team, we all know what Angel, Cordy, Wes and Doyle do. Fred is the science nerd and bookworm of the bunch. Michaela was welcome into this bunch with open arms when she got the chance to escape from home for an extended period of time. She also met up with her grandparents and aunt on many occasions. She loved her grandparents with all her heart. She was told that she met her other set on a trip to England that Buffy, Giles, and the girls took not too long after they were born. She was told that Giles' folks fell in love with her and were finally glad to be grandparents. She sometimes still went with them on trips to Giles' homeland. England was interesting, but she hated it that Angel was so far away and she couldn't see him when she wanted too. She had made a big stink about going with them, that the last dozen times that they flew over, the children stayed home with Spike.

The both of them were all in their little dreamworlds of yesteryear, when it was announced by Daniel and William or affectionately known as Danny and Billy, that the party would begin. Presents were passed around before the feast would be eaten. The girls received a thousand dollars a piece from everyone to go towards college if they so choose. They then opened up box after box and found many things that they would need after they graduated from high school and ventured out in their new life. Once all the presents were opened, they started in on eating. After a few minutes of this, Angel and Spike had brought Giles and Buffy into the kitchen to formally ask them for permission to propose to their daughters. Angel was a little irked that Spike had the same idea and was a little jealous that he was going to ask for Michaela's hand and was shocked when he asked them for Diana's instead.

"What? You can't be serious about wanting to let _him _marry Diana, now are you?"

"He has been formally dating her for quite some time. What brought you into this?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, but in Michaela's instance. We should have told you this, but we have been secretly dating. It wasn't until a few days ago that I realized I have fallen in love with her and want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Buffy looked at Giles with this and gave him her understanding and acceptance through their ever present, ever strong bond. Giles didn't want to be the one to tell them, so he walked over to the sink to busy himself with something to let Buffy have center stage to inform them. She mentally told him he was a coward but went through with it.

"We give you our blessings for this. We are thrilled that you each came to us to ask first before you went ahead and proposed to them and brought it to us later on. Now that we have this settled, mind if I see the rings you have chosen for our daughters?"

They each showed what they had purchased. Angels was a nice setting one, with an emerald cut diamond and little amethysts surrounding it on a 24K gold setting. Very intricately done. She was impressed that he knew her favorite stone. Spike had something similar, but with a jade instead of a diamond for the center display. It also had a few diamonds on it, set in an 18K white gold setting. Each of them knew the stones that their daughters loved. Buffy nodded her head in acceptance of this, and let them be on their way to propose.

She then walked up to Giles and placed her arms around his waist and her head on his back. She couldn't believe that it was nearly 20 years ago that her world changed for the better. She found the love of her life is still with him this many years later. True to the word from The Powers, they never aged a day features wise after becoming immortal. Buffy still looked like what she did at 18. She was ever powerful now and the strongest foe imaginable in battle. Giles was always by her side fighting to help keep the world free from demonic rule. They even had to make trips to LA to help Angel and his gang out on many occasions. Wolfram and Hart came up to them to take over their LA branch. Hank had apparently made some concessions for them, and they accepted. They now had all the files needed and books to help them out when they needed it, and a prestigious law office to run. They have been doing this for about 5 years now. A year after running it, they came across the senior partners and annihilated them. The building crumbled after the fight they had with the partners and their army, but they invariably built it back up and decided to run it the way they wanted to. Hank was still there, in a managerial capacity. Apparently the senior partners instilled a bit of demon in him, making it so he lived out a longer life than a normal human. He was handy in a pinch.

Buffy then rhythmically ran her hands over Giles' ripped chest. Over the years, he worked out more and it showed. She was ever impressed with him when they trained together and brought their daughters and oldest son in to train with them. Since they were in the kitchen, she grabbed his arm and turned him around walked to where the basement door was and opened it up. Giles got the hint and walked down the steps with her to the bed that was still Spikes. Over the years, he had worked on the basement to make a home out of it for himself. Once they were at the bed, Buffy started to divest herself of her clothes and Giles followed suit. Once they were naked and laying on the bed, Buffy started to trail her hands over his body, eliciting a moan out of him. She performed her foreplay with him, being rewarded with more moaning and expletives. Giles then grabbed her and hauled her up to him and kissed her with abandon. He then flipped them over and entered her with one quick thrust and Buffy screamed out. They made quick work with this and were done in a speed that would make an Olympic Gymnast proud. Once done, they got dressed again and walked back up the steps and back into the kitchen to see Michaela and Diana at the island waiting for them.

"My god mom, Angel is the best. He took me outside and proposed to me about ten minutes ago."

"Spike proposed to me as well in the backyard."

"Yes we know about this, they came to us to get permission to do so. Must be the English in them that had each coming to us to ask if it was ok. We are proud of you two, and would like nothing more than to see you married off to men who will love you forever. When you do get married to Angel, Mike, we will miss not having you around all the time."

"I will miss you as well mom. It won't be the same without you around to help me out."

"We will be here if ever you need anything darling. Just call us and we will be there as soon as we can."

"Thanks dad."

"Diana, why don't you bring Spike in here, we have something to tell you."

"Ok."

She ran off to get her fiance. They were back in a few minutes. Spike looked like he was the cat that got the cream.

"Spike, I had Diana go and get you for a good reason. We welcome you into the family in this capacity with open arms and would like to present you two with the flat as your early wedding present."

"Thanks Giles, we gladly accept it."

"Yes, well, you are most welcome. We were going to give it to the girls after they graduated as a gift, so they could be on their own, but this is much better. Since Mike is going to be moving to LA to be with Angel, it is best to present it to you two. At least then, we can finally have a couple of rooms and a basement for guest rooms when people show up, instead of having them drive all the way there to the flat to stay."

"I agree. Thanks a bunch Giles. I will find a way to repay you as soon as I can."

"You have repaid me enough already, by loving our daughter and wanting to share your life with her."

Spike ran up to them and embraced them. He would never get over the generosity that they have bestowed on him. He was some killer vampire in this time, and now am a normal human with no so normal characteristics. He lost his vampire sense of smell not too long ago, and was irked that he couldn't find where the demons were hiding anymore. That fell onto Buffy, with her demon aspect coming back in full force. She has learned over time to block out what she wanted to, with the help of Charles Xavier. Charles runs a school in New York for mutants. Whenever there was a problem, mutant wise, they were there to help the X-Men out when they needed it. They were eventually given the full rights of an X-Man, suits, privileges, everything. It was there that Buffy realized she has a cousin who is a mutant. Scott Summers, or otherwise known as Cyclops is one of Buffy's cousins. On one of their trips to England, they stopped by Charles' school and met him for the first time. They are first cousins. Scott's father was Hanks brother. His parents were involved in a fatal plane crash with Scott and his brother Alex, killing both parents and Alex, and manifesting Scott's mutation. For awhile Scott was married to a beautiful doctor and fellow mutant by the name of Jean Grey. She had died with one of the many missions they went on and it crushed Scott to the core. It was a good year later that he was able to live again, with the help of another fellow mutant, Marie Dancato otherwise known as Rogue. Their friendship was a great help to Scott, and they eventually fell in love and got married. Now they have two beautiful children. The Summers clan just kept getting bigger and bigger. Occasionally when there wasn't anything pressing, Scott and Marie would fly out to be with Buffy and Giles for a few days, going up to LA to also hang out with Hank, Joyce, Dawn, and whoever Dawn was seeing at that time. She never could quite settle down with one guy.

Several weeks later, the girls went through their graduation. It was a double event. Not just were the girls graduating from high school, they were getting married on that day as well. Everybody was there to help celebrate the double day for each girl. All the X-Men arrived for the glorious day, along with Angel Inc., The Scooby Gang, and the entire extended family, Summers and Giles alike. It was early afternoon when the graduation ceremony ended, and everyone piled into their respected vehicles and made a mad dash to the park where the wedding was going to take place. This time, everything was set up, alter and reception alike. It took everyone a matter of 5 hours to get ready for the ceremonies, considering Angel was still a vampire and needed it to be sunset to go through with everything. Right at sunset, he was standing at the alter with Spike, and the priest. They went through the same priest that married Buffy and Giles, since he was used to paranormal stuff. The bridesmaids and groomsmen went through. Doyle and Xander were standing in as best men for both Angel and Spike. It then came time for Giles to walk his daughters down the aisle. He had one on each arm, and walked with a sense of pride in his stance and facial features.

After the ceremonies were done, they walked over the short distance to the reception area and had their feast. After the cake cutting and enjoyment of the meal, it was time for the newly married couples to have their first dance. It was after the first dance that a bright light appeared, much like the one that showed up about 19 years ago when The Powers told them about Dawn. The same two people emerged from the light and told Angel to come to them, and when he did, the both of them touched him on each shoulder, and Angel hunched down in agony. It was after they left that he got up and took a huge breath and realized he was human again.

"Angel, The Powers have bestowed humanity and immortality onto you, since you have found everlasting love with our daughter. Enjoy your newfound role in this world, for you will be like this for eternity. Our daughters have also been bestowed with their destiny of immortality on this day as well. We hope that the both of you treat them right and gladly welcome you into this family with open arms."

"Thank you Buffy. This will take some time to get used to."

"You're tellin me bro. It took me three months to get used to the notion of bein a real boy. I love it now."

"Oh great, now I have to put up with you on a holiday basis now, figures. Tried to get rid of you for so long all those centuries ago, now I have to put up with you for a few more? Great."

"At least it's just the holidays and whenever Diana wants to visit her sis that you have to put up with me. We plan on staying here around her mum and dad to help out."

"Thank God."

It then came time for the father daughter dance. Michaela got the first dance with Giles, considering she is the oldest of the two. Then it came time for Diana. When the dances were done, everyone else jumped up from their seats and joined in, dancing til their feet wouldn't move anymore. It came time for the married couples to leave the festivities. Buffy went up to the both of them, and gave her daughters each a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She then went up to Angel and embraced him, giving him a kiss on the cheek welcoming him into the family. Spike got the same treatment, then they each took off on their two months long honeymoons, Angel and Michaela going to England, while Spike and Diana went to Paris. Since Angel never remembered what his last was, and it was never recorded, he changed his name to Giles, so now he goes by Angel Liam Giles. Diana became Diana Colleen Pratt. Spike reverted back to his name before he was a vampire, William Leopold Pratt.

Buffy and Giles went about moving all of Spikes things and Diana's into the flat, and set up as much as they could for them, and left everything else in the boxes so they could finish up when they came back. They also made sure to pack up all of Michaela's things and sent them off with Cordelia and Doyle when they went back to LA. The house was strangely quiet now, since the girls were gone. Danny and Billy never made much noise, and decided to move into the rooms that Mike and Diana had. Buffy and Giles knew that their boys would eventually find the loves of their lives, and hoped that The Powers would bestow on the women they eventually did marry immortality to stay with them.

It was 8 years later when they were finally alone in that house on Revello Drive. Daniel went to Harvard to pursue a career in law, while William went to Oxford in England to pursue his studies to become a watcher like his father. They each had received their immortality on the day of their 18th birthday. This finally gave Buffy and Giles a chance to travel like they always wanted to do. Michaela was now a world renowned doctor, and Diana pursued her dream of being a horse trainer, and made a decent living from it, enough to move to Kentucky with Spike to do it full time for the derby horses. They all came back only on holidays now when they had a chance to get away from everything to be with family. Buffy and Giles never had any more children after that, and they were just fine with it.


	11. Authors Note

I know I have been getting the hits with this story, and only have the one reviewer to it. I know there are a lot of you who read it and would like to see other feedback. I don't know if I would be willing to continue this, since all the kids are gone from the house and it's just Buffy and Giles now, if I do, it will likely be a few chapters that are many centuries later or something like that. I have no ideas to go on now. So if any of you could give me a heads up to help me out here to keep it going, I would greatly appreciate it. I am also sorry if some of it is choppy and poorly thought up. I would also like to apologize for some of the mistakes I have made in this story. I know there are a few.

Thanks to all who have read it and hopefully will get some more reviews and some way to keep this going, if you all want, email me at to help me out here. I will give you my messenger information if you want to talk to me about this to keep it going.

TPolTucker


End file.
